Love is Death
by 0-Aika-0
Summary: Kisara has always been in love with Seto. But when she pushes him away in order to protect him, Bakura begins to steal her heart. Who will she choose? Outcastshipping. Blueshipping.
1. Two

Hello there! I changed and fixed up chapter one. I thought it would make more sense in starting at the very beginning, instead of having many flashbacks.

Also, I tinkered with Kisara's heritage a bit, making her a "little" more "magical" than the rest of them. Her powers are visible and are connected to elements. I'm not sure why I did that, but it certainly adds a twist to the story, right?

I'm still getting back into writing, so please don't be mean! ;P

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I own the plot and storyline.

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 1 – Two**

After the Battle City Tournament, things had started to get weird. Kisara began to see duel monsters walking about without an actual duel occurring. And to top everything off, she was experiencing unusual symptoms such as glowing hands. In an attempt to find out what was happening to her she searched her house for any clues. Her house belonged to her great-great grandmother, and was in turn willed to Kisara after her own mother died.

In the basement, Kisara stumbled upon an old wooden chest. It had iron handles and a golden latch, locked with a silver ring with intricate designs engraved into it. The ring was not thick. Kisara thought_, 'Maybe if I pull hard enough…' _Her hand was numbed the moment she tried to yank the ring. Looking at her hand in complete shock, Kisara gradually felt her feeling come back. She, being too scared to touch the silver ring again, gave up on trying to open the chest.

She sighed as she stood up and turned around to go back upstairs. Then it happened. Opening her eyes, Kisara gasped at what stood in front of her. It was the Fire Sorcerer from the Duel Monsters card game. The sorcerer's eyes penetrated deep into Kisara's mind, and everything around her burst into fire. She yelled.

"Kisara," a voice called. Looking behind her with scared eyes, Kisara saw her mother. Kisara fell to her knees, speechless. Her mother's scarlet eyes stared down at her.

"M-mother?"

"The time has come my sweet. You must learn about your heritage."

Kisara screamed as the flames engulfed her.

* * *

Sky blue eyes gradually opened. Kisara, although extremely exhausted, lifted herself up. She peered at her surroundings. She was back in her basement.

"Back…" wasn't the correct word. '_I was always in here_,' Kisara thought as she recapped on what had happened.

_Her mother's guardian – the Fire Sorcerer – appeared. Then her mother appeared. Her mother then explained what was happening to Kisara. _

"_You are of Magical blood. The Magical usually have one element associated with the Magical's personal attributes. For instance, I; with my flaming personality, I had to have the Fire element under my control. Not to mention my attachment to the Fire Sorcerer; she became my guardian after all._

_There are special cases in which a Magical has a connection with two elements. You are of those special cases, my sweet. You had started exhibiting many signs of that right after you were born. Unfortunately I was not able to be there to help you harness your power as you grew."_

"_So you already know what powers I possess?" Kisara asked timidly. She looked at her mother's feet._

"_Don't be so shy with my Kisara. I'm your mother," she said sternly, "But yes. You possess the power of Ice and Healing."_

_Then, abruptly Kisara's mother said, "I have to leave now, my sweet. Don't ever forget who you are. The box sealed with the Magical Ring can be opened if you use your power."_

"_Where are you going?" Kisara almost yelled it out._

_Her mother smiled at her, "I'll always be watching you, my sweet."_

Kisara swallowed. She tasted bile towards the back of her throat. She looked at the wooden box. She lifted her hand, and concentrated her power. A purple glow surrounded her hand. She stretched her arm out and touched the silver ring once again.

Icy blue eyes watched in awe as the ring dissolved into thin air. It took Kisara a while until she realized she could now open the chest. Inside was a book, centered atop of red silk. It was ancient-looking. Its cover was a dark brown, bejeweled with colorful gemstones. The gems seemed to make intricate patterns. Opening the book, Kisara's eyes widened.

It was a spellbook containing all the spells a Magical could ever cast.

* * *

Bakura Ryou was a normal teenaged boy. He was well mannered and well brought up. He did his chores regularly and got good grades in school.

But all that changed when he came across the Millenium Ring. It was a golden treasure from Egypt. The eye of Ra was centered within a triangle. That triangle was circumscribed within a ring that had triangular prisms dangling on its bottom half.

Ryou never recalled ever putting the golden necklace on, but surely enough it was there, lying on his chest. Shortly afterward, Ryou began experiencing blackouts. It didn't take him long to understand that someone – or something – was taking over his body.

'_Well it's about time_,' a voice in Ryou's head said.

'_Who are you and what do you want?_' Ryou asked frantically. He was scared; was he going crazy?

'_I'm glad you asked. I'm the spirit of the Millenium Ring. Since you are now my Hikari* and I your Yami**, I'll go by Bakura_,' he laughed manically, '_And if it wasn't already obvious, I want to use your body_.'

'_What if I say no?_' Ryou asked, after gathering enough courage to.

Bakura laughed again, '_I'm afraid you no longer have a choice._'

* * *

Ryou, with his soft white hair, was walking to his next class when he felt rather odd. Rushing to the nearest bathroom,, he looked at him-self in the mirror and watched with horror as his hair and eyes became harsh and more defined. He was shocked even more when he found that he couldn't control his body.

'_Don't even try to resist, Ryou_,' Bakura said, '_I want to play now_.'

'_No!_' Ryou screamed mentally. Then all he saw was darkness.

Bakura, smirking, was satisfied. He had taken over his Hikari; he was finally out of the Millennium Ring.

He left the school, debating n what evil act to do next. On the street corner, he spotted a mini duel tournament. The players consisted of amateurs. He smirked, walking towards them.

"May I play?" Bakura asked, using his Hikari's soft and sweet voice. The adolescent majority shrugged it of, not really caring if he joined or not.

'_Fools_,' Bakura thought.

* * *

Bakura laughed menacingly.

"Those kids didn't know what they were getting themselves into!" He said, amused by human stupidity. They were all fools to him. He smirked at the golden ring on his chest.

Walking to the closest house, Bakura sat on its porch, recapping on how his duel monsters devastated the children's. He was about to laugh again when he heard a big '_CLANG_!' He turned his torso towards the house behind him.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he peered in the window, to the right of the front door. Inside was a simple kitchen. A white refrigerator, dishwasher and sink were complemented by the wooden cupboards and drawers.

Then his brown eyes fell onto the sight of a young girl with extraordinary long bluish-white hair. Her back was turned to him. She seemed to be looking at something very carefully. Beside her was what was left of a pot, broken into tiny little bits.

Bakura's brows knitted together. '_How could that frail girl mar a pot like_ _that_?" He thought.

The girl turned, revealing what was in her hands. Bakura gasped in shock. '_Th-that's…the Ancient Egyptian's sacred book of spells! How could that wench __ever__ get her hands on something as precious and valuable as __that_?!'

At that moment, the girl closed the book, and looked out the window. Bakura quickly ducked down and hoped she didn't see him. After a few seconds of waiting for something to happen – nothing did – Bakura eased.

Her eyes – they reminded him of that girl who helped the High Priest Seto some thousand years ago. Bakura growled, debating on what he should do. He wanted the book – that was for sure. The girl looked naïve to him. Perhaps she didn't keep the spellbook well guarded. But then again, he wasn't labeled as a thief for nothing. He smirked.

'When she sleeps.'

* * *

*Light, as in his light side

**Dark, as in his dark side

I hoped you liked it! Suggestions are always nice!

Please review!


	2. Break

Hello! Here's the second chapter! These chapters were a lot shorter, so I decided to just stack them atop each other! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 2 – Break**

Kisara was beat. She felt drained of all her strength, physically and mentally. Learning spells was difficult, much more difficult than she had fathomed. Today she mastered only 3 of the multifarious multiplicity of ice-based spells within the book. She made it a goal to learn 4 healing-based spells tomorrow.

After taking a shower, and brushing her teeth, Kisara went to bed, pushing the spellbook under her pillow. She smiled, excited to learn more. She turned off the lamp that sat on a small wooden table adjacent to her bed, and closed her eyes.

Outside, Bakura was waiting, watching. The lights turned off in the girl's bedroom. That indicated to him that the time to go in was drawing near. He smirked.

After an hour or so, Bakura decided it was time. The girl _had_ to be asleep by now.

He headed to the front door, reached for the doorknob and turned it. To his disbelief, it was unlocked. '_…This girl is making things too easy for me_,' Bakura thought, almost spitefully, '_Well I shouldn't complain. That book is worth anything_.'

After coming into the small house, Bakura looked around. To the right was the kitchen. To the left was the living room – if you could even call it that. Her house was barely furnished. It became obvious to him that the book would be in her room.

Straight ahead was a hall, two doors were built on either side. One door was ajar. Peering thought the crack, Bakura found it to be the bathroom. The other door was her bedroom. He had seen her go inside after taking a shower and turn the lights off.

Carefully, he turned the door knob. He sneaked in quietly, trying to lower how frequently he inhaled. Looking around, Bakura noticed the girl's face was fidgeting. He walked to her bedside, examining her face. She was crying.

'…_This girl is pathetic_,' Bakura thought in disgust.

A brown triangle shape stuck out from under her pillow. It was obviously the book's corner. '_Bingo_,' Bakura thought, '_But how do I get her to move without waking her? Perhaps I could slip it right out. It's been easy so far…_'

His long pale fingers grabbed the book corner, dragging it towards him little by little.

Blue eyes shot open. He froze.

Kisara, after grabbing Bakura's arm tightly, instinctively casted a spell. Her hand started to glow a light blue, freezing his arm. Bakura wasn't expecting this. He watched in annoyance as his arm was swallowed by numerous blocks of ice.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Kisara asked in a low voice. Her stare was icy cold.

Despite his current position, Bakura answered, "Now, my dear, I don't believe that's any of your business."

"Argh!" Kisara, using all of her wight, pushed the intruder back. Bakura landed with a '_THUMP_' on the floor, with Kisara sitting on his chest.

"Now, now. Let's not get frisky," Bakura teased, looking between her legs. She was only wearing an oversized T-shirt and underwear.

Screaming in embarrassment, she slapped him. Releasing his arm, she tried to get up to cover herself with her arms. Bakura used this time to grab a hold of her with his good arm, and force her down on the floor, now assuming the same position she was in a second ago.

With his one hand he attempted to choke her, his fingers gripping her soft neck. This was certainly not one of his better ideas for she grabbed his god arm and started the freezing process yet again. Instinct told Bakura to let her neck go, so he did.

She jumped out from under him and swiftly maneuvered behind him. He was on his knees, so she had to bend over a little to put her arms around his pale neck in a chokehold.

Bakura, unable to use his frozen-over hands, flailed his arms up then down, hitting the floor hard. He had made a dent, but his hands were now free. The impact had broken the ice off. Trying to twist his body to face Kisara and push her away, he accidentally grabbed her left breast.

Kisara gasped, releasing him to put her arms across her chest in a protective manner. Bakura paused. She looked at him with terrified crystal eyes, and even in the dead of night, he saw her cheeks burn red.

The pale skin, the rosy cheeks, the blue eyes, the long white hair all made Bakura stop breathing.

'_She's…__gorgeous_.' Not knowing what to do at this point, Bakura turned to the bed, grabbed the spellbook, and made a run for it. He was about to get to the hallway when he heard Kisara scream and a wall of ice rose to block his path.

He turned to face Kisara. She was obviously not going to give up. '_How stubborn_,' Bakura thought. He couldn't help but smirk at the challenge.

"This'll be amusing," he said tauntingly.

The next thing Bakura knew was that he was against the wall of ice. He also realized that the left side of his face was hurting. _A lot. _Kisara had punched him with a solid, frozen fist.

He stared at her in disbelief, until he noticed that she was panting heavily. Her legs wiggled a bit under her weight. 'She's run out of stamina,' Bakura thought, '…she must be new to spellcasting. How cute.'

Just as Bakura thought things were in his favor, he heard someone kick down the front door. He cursed under his breath.

"Kisara!" Bakura heard an all too familiar voice call.

"No. Not him," Bakura spat, looking back at Kisara. She smirked at him, apprehending his fear. And she fell to the floor; along with her, the wall melted.

Sapphire eyes came running in the bedroom. Quickly assessing what had happened in the room, the brunette grabbed Bakura by the collar, lifting.

"What have you done?!" he yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Kaiba."

"Cut the bull shit."

"Now why would I cut apart feces?" Bakura said innocently.

Angered, Seto Kaiba flung the pale man across the room, after grabbing the spellbook away. Running to Kisara, Seto helped her sit up. He heard Bakura's evil laugh, followed by shattering glass.

The weakened girl looked towards her now broken window. 'He escaped,' she thought and cursed. Her crystal eyes met deep blue ones. She couldn't help but feel her heart beat skip.

Swallowing, she said, "Seto…how?"

"I felt it. I felt you calling for help, so I came as quickly as I could," he answered. Kisara looked down at her feet. They were standing now. He was supporting her by having his left arm around her back. His right hand firmly, yet gently gripped her left arm.

"Hmmm…that's certainly…nice," she said, falling asleep in Seto's arms.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Please Review!


	3. New

Hello! Here's the next chapter. It's more blueshipping, if anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – New**

Kisara awoke with sore limbs. She tried to convince herself it was for the better. '_No pain, no gain_,' she thought to herself. But when she tried moving, she was stalled by immediate pain. Not wanting the shock to continue pulsating through her body, she gave up on the idea of movement.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"Glad to see you're awake," a voice state, startling her. Her body, despite knowing she was sore, jerked at the voice, causing sparks of pain to attack in numerous areas.

"Ughhh…" Kisara groaned again.

"Is there anything you want to eat or drink?" the voice asked, coming closer.

Kisara forced her eyes open. It was Seto. She felt a sudden relief.

The bed sheets were silky, comfortable. This was obviously not _her_ home. Looking around a little more, she managed to conceive a computer resting on a desk behind Seto. It seemed to be turned on. Next to the computer was a wooden door painted over with white. There was a window to the left in which the moonlight attempted to creep in. Kisara squinted to see two matching side tables on either side of the bed. Across from her was a larger door, also wooden.

Her eyes came back to Seto's stare. Her insides churned. She cringed a little; it was convulsive. '_I hope he didn't notice that…_' she thought, getting nervous. She then realized she hadn't answered his question yet.

Stammering, she said, "No. I'm okay, thank you."

His eyes seemed to be probing her thoughts, trying to substantiate a lie. Seto squinted at her, skeptical. Blushing under his stare, Kisara looked away.

He waited towards the left side of the bed, the side nearest the window, and stopped in front of the side table. Bending over a bit, he turned a lamp on. Kisara blinked numerous times, trying to get her eyes to focus and adjust to the sudden brightness.

Seto sat on the bed, not facing Kisara. He seemed to be contemplating something. His gaze was towards the outside world portrayed by the window. His elbows on his knees, his shoulders were slumped.

Kisara looked at Seto, trying to figure out what was wrong. She lifted her left arm and reached for him. Before her fingers touched his back, Seto sighed.

"Why did Bakura attack you?" Seto asked, almost apathetically.

"…Bakura?"

"The guy who tried to steal _this,_" Seto answered, holding up the Ancient Egyptian Spell book high enough so she could see it. Kisara opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you going to explain?" He asked. His tone wasn't angry, nor was it curious.

"That book. He wanted the book," she finally choked out.

"I noticed. How did he know you had it? From what you've said, it seems as though you don't even know him."

"I don't," she answered. It felt like a confession. "I suppose…he saw me using the book."

"What does it do exactly?" Kaiba asked. He still had his back turned to her. She bit her lip, fearing that she had angered him. '_He won't like me anymore if he finds out that I'm a Magical. No. He must already know that. He won't like me anymore if I __admit__ that I am a Magical. But…but he'll hate me more if I lie to him_,' Kisara held her breath, '_I hate dilemmas._'

"Seto…I'm afraid you won't like me anymore if I tell you what I am," getting up from the bed, she ignored the pains screaming at her body.

Kaiba stayed silent. He too was having an inner conflict of his own. '_Would I hate her?_' he asked himself repeatedly. He couldn't find an answer.

"Thank you for all your help," Kisara said, interrupting his thought process. She reached for the doorknob on the smaller door.

"Kisara," Seto said. She stopped in her tracks. "I had your entire house renovated entirely for your safety."

She turned to look at him, and he got up and turned to look at her. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a white card, containing just a barcode. He walked over to her and put the card in her hand. She looked at it curiously.

"There'll be a scanner next to your house's doorknob. Use that to unlock the door. Think of the card as a key. And if someone happens to break in again, the police, F.B.I., S.W.A.T., you name it, will be there."

Kisara stared at him with an astonished expression on her face. "I can't pay for all this."

"You don't need to," Seto said. It sounded like "I paid for it already" to Kisara's ears.

"No! I won't take it!" She resisted.

Seto stepped forward, causing her to take a step back. He did it again, and she was up against the door. Leaning towards her, he watched as she cringed again. She closed her eyes as if to deny what was happening. Seto smirked. He put the book in her hands.

"I think you will," he said, reaching for the doorknob, gently pushing Kisara aside. He left her in the room all alone to blush and gawk and cringe.

Snapping out of her fantasies, Kisara left the room. She looked for the front door, which took a while considering Seto Kaiba's mansion was no joke when it came to excessiveness.

* * *

When Kisara got inside her house, after using the card to get herself in, she nearly died of shock.

"He didn't mention anything about all this furniture!" she gasped. Her living room was no longer empty. Right before her eyes were two large couches, a television set, and a coffee table right in the middle of the room. In her kitchen, a small narrow table was at the center.

She sighed, '_Well at least he didn't do much to my kitchen. Speaking of kitchen, I'm kind of hungry. I'll make some ramen.._'

Opening a cabinet, she froze. She was getting irritated with this, so much so that she forgot that she was hungry. All her junk food was gone and replaced with luxurious and expensive food! She rushed to her refrigerator. It was full of fine wine, juices, milk, produce, poultry, etc.

She was almost afraid to go into her room. Carefully, as if she was walking into a trap, Kisara walked down the hall and peered in her bedroom. The lumpy bed she loved was replaced with an enormous one, similar to the one in Seto's mansion. The dent Bakura made on the floor was gone, or fixed rather. There was a desk with a matching chair next to the window Bakura had escaped from. Of course the window was fixed as well.

'_What is that_?' Kisara asked, squinting next to the window's latch. There was a tiny metal button on the wall. It read 'For Emergencies Only'.

"Well, he did say '_entirely for my safety_'," Kisara sighed.

Even though she told herself to learn some healing spells today, she was too tired…and sore. She put off the lesson plan for tomorrow.

Putting her spellbook under numerous fluffy pillows, Kisara laid on the her bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Bakura sat on his Hikari's bed contemplating on what happened last night. He could have killed her. It was as simple as that. '_But why didn't I?!_' he yelled at himself.

Frustrated, he murmured, "Screw it. I don't need that spellbook. It's not worth _this_."

Still kicking himself for being weak, he decided to go duel a bit. Someone else's agony might bring him some relief.

'_Bakura-sama_,' Ryou's voice intervened.

'_What is it?_' Bakura answered flatly, wondering how Ryou got enough control over their mind to actually be speaking…thinking.

'_That girl. Who is she_?' Ryou asked innocently. He wasn't "aware" of what had happened until Bakura recently filled their head with the image of a pale girl. She had long white hair and was blushing.

'_Just a wench._' Bakura answered.

'_Then why…are you…er…__we__…in love with her_?'

* * *

I hope you liked it! ^^

By the way, how do you think Bakura and Kisara should meet again?


	4. In

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yugioh characters do no belong to me.

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 4 – In**

Kisara needed to work in order to pay the bills, just like everyone else. She was a secretary for some big shot lawyer who was too tan from playing too much golf. Despite dealing with her picky, obnoxious higher ups, Kisara loved being a secretary. She liked having everything in order: the files, the e-mails from angry clients, the appointments, the phone calls.

After her mother died, Kisara legally became an adult despite her age. She was 15 years old when her mother died. She was 17 now. She didn't continue school because she had to support herself. But that was fine with her because she had many friends in the work area.

Once Kisara was settled behind her nice white desk, she began writing down appointment dates and reading emails. Tea walked to the desk and leaned forward, smiling.

Tea was a part time worker. If she wasn't at work, she was either at school or enjoying herself. She was a brunette with blue eyes. Her eyes weren't as stunning as Kisara's and not as intense as Seto's.

"Hey Kisara!" Tea said. She had a very feminine voice.

"Hey. What are you smiling about?" Kisara asked, confused.

"Got some last night?" Tea asked. Kisara heard the real meaning.

"What?!" Kisara laughed, lifting an eyebrow. She still didn't understand where Tea got that idea.

"Your neck! It looks bruised. Who's the lucky guy, eh?" Tea teased. Kisara froze, looking at her short haired friend with large, scared eyes. Kisara's finger instinctively grazed the skin on her neck.

"Kisara?"

"I've got to go to the bathroom, sorry," Kisara explained, rushing to the nearest bathroom. '_Thank god no one's here'_, she thought after looking through each of the stalls.

Looking into the mirror, Kisara bit her lip. You _could_ see the bruises. They formed the shape of a hand around her neck.

"Scarf? Make up?" she asked herself, trying to find solutions that would fix the dark shadows that played along her neck. '_I don't own scarves or make up…_' Her hand went back up to her neck. Apparently her hand was smaller than Bakura's.

Then it stuck her. She could _heal_ for crying out loud. She scolded herself for being so foolish and slow. Walking briskly into a stall to ensure maximum privacy, Kisara focused a purple glow out of her right hand. Tracing the bruises on her neck, she healed herself, casting out all the dark areas. She heard the door open. Kisara held her breath. She flushed the toilet to give the impression that she was actually using the bathroom.

She walked out of the stall. Another person came in. The two exchanged smiles and Kisara looked at the mirror yet again. The bruises were completely gone; the spell worked! Almost giddily, she left the bathroom and resumed her work.

During Kisara's lunch break, she sat next to Tea in the cafeteria, as usual. After a while of chatting, Tea noticed Kisara's neck.

"How'd you get rid of it? Make up?" Tea asked.

"Uh…yeah," Kisara laughed uneasily. Wanting to change the subject, she added quickly, "How's high school?"

That got Tea distracted enough. "Oh, _fantastic_. So much drama."

"How so?" Kisara asked curiously.

"Well Yugi's been ating pretty weird lately. He wouldn't talk all day yesterday, and for some reason he'll blush out of the blue! And Joey's…well…he's being Joey. Tristan and Duke are still crushing on Serenity. Everyday it's always, "I'm gonna win her over today!" or "Serenity loves me more!" Tea said rolling her eyes. She sighed. Kisara laughed.

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with high school drama," Kisara said, sipping on her drink.

"Yeah, but it seems you have your own. You never mentioned who the lucky guy is," Tea pushed for the answer. Kisara tried looking for a way out. Tea didn't leave any paths open. Tea stared at Kisara with intent blue eyes.

"It was…uhh…" Kisara searched for anything that would inspire an answer. She looked at Tea's bag. There was a rectangular outline that popped out. It was a Duel Monsters deck. "It was Seto Kaiba," Kisara blurted out. '_Awww, shi-…er…Awww, darn._'

Tea sat there gawking at her white haired friend. Ever so slowly, Tea's mouth tugged at the corners, developing into a huge grin.

"Uh…Tea?" Kisara asked, fearing what the smile meant.

"SETO KAIBA?!" Tea screamed, "_Him_? Really?" She broke down laughing. After a few minutes, Kisara started getting annoyed. Tea tried to stop numerous times, but to no avail. Kisara put away her lunch.

"I'll talk to you later," Kisara said flatly, leaving her insane friend laughing by herself in the cafeteria.

Behind her desk, Kisara stared at the blank computer screen, trying to figure out what to do next. Tea was a gossiper. The word about her "relationship" with Seto would be all around town by the end of the day. Would she allow the gossip to get to his ears without explaining to him what had happened first? '_I guess I have no choice_…' Kisara thought before reaching for the telephone.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk. When are you available?"

"Next week."

"…Well we're meeting today," Kisara said rather forcefully.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I'll be over in 10 minutes."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting behind his big desk, holding a phone and listening to the dead end. He was in a bit of shock. The person who called had abruptly set up a meeting with him today and hung up. He felt a bit disappointed, if anything, at the woman who had called. Yet something told him to go ahead and prepare for their meeting.

Seto hung up the phone and picked it up again, dialing a number.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba?" a husky, polite and elderly voice answered.

"Have all my appointments for the rest of the day cancelled," Seto said.

"As you wish," the assistant replied.

"And…have Mokuba busy for an hour or so. Take him to a movie or something," Seto said, wanting to make sure his little brother wouldn't barge in during _this_ meeting. '_No. This meeting is too important._'

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then, Seto said, hanging up the phone. The young CEO organized the papers on his oak wood desk. He didn't want to seem messy to his guest.

There was a knock on the door. '_That must be her_,' Seto thought.

"Come in," he called.

Seto had never seen Kisara so nervous…and reckless. She came in, kicked the door closed behind her and almost ran to the only available leather chair that was placed directly across Seto's. She was panting and her hair was wind blown. She sat down.

Kisara, realizing she had been completely rude, bowed her head, saying, "My apologies for the abrupt meeting and rudeness."

Seto waited for her explanation.

"We…have a problem," Kisara started, leaning in towards the desk.

"_We_?" Seto asked, leaning back against his much larger leather chair. He cocked an eyebrow.

Kisara proceeded telling Seto about her neck bruises and how Tea noticed him. She told him all about how Tea had thought the bruises were hickeys. She explained very carefully that Tea pressured her into giving an answer, and how she blurted out his name. She even told him why his name popped up in her head.

"I didn't want to tell her Bakura chocked me. I'm doubtful she even knows who that is, and I don't want her thinking someone's out to get me," Kisara said. She was breathless once she was finished.

And during all that, Seto remained expressionless. '_Does he even care?_' Kisara asked herself, '…_I hope he doesn't notice the bruises are gone._'

"Well, frist of all, Tea does, in fact, know Bakura. We all went to the same high school. Well, technically they _still _go to the same high school," Seto said, after a long pause, "And secondly, what do you propose we do?" He folded his hands on the table and looked straight at her.

Kisara winced at his most direct stare. She looked away, blushing. She stared at the book cases to her left as she bit her lip. She could still feel his eyes on her. Sweat dampened her forehead.

Seto sat there calmly. He was slightly amused at how she nervously fidgeted before giving an answer.

"Well…we could pretend to be dating," then Kisara added quickly, "Or pretend we broke up or something." She looked at the still expressionless brunette.

"How about we date?" he suggested. She froze. She repeated the words that had come out of Seto's mouth in her head, '_How. About. We. Date_.' Her eyebrows moved closer together; she looked like she was trying to solve a math problem.

"You mean pretend to date?" Kisara asked, not understanding what Kaiba was getting at.

"No. I mean date. For real," Seto answered, his lean torso leaning towards the table.

"Uh…I…if you want to," Kisara replied, still stunned.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"Uhm, sure. Don't you think you're rushing things though?" Kisara asked, "I'm still a bit in shock after all." She tried laughing it off.

"You were pretty abrupt about this meeting. I think we'll be pretty even if you accept the date," Seto remarked, smirking. Kisara blushed, staring into his stunning sapphire eyes.

"I'll be ready by then," Kisara said, remembering her lunch hour was about to expire. She needed to get back to work. Getting up from the brown leather chair, she walked to the door. She was still a little confused. She thought, '_What did I just agree to?_'

"Kisara," Seto called. She stopped, not turning to look at him. "Where are the bruises on your neck?"

* * *

By the way, I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! It really get's me fired up and ready to write! ^^


	5. Reluctant

Warning! This chapter is rated M! *Hint hint* Well...at least the end of it. I don't think I'll change the entire story's rating because the majority of the story isn't..."inappropriate". Tee hee!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

**

* * *

**

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 5 – Reluctant**

As Kisara had predicted, news spread like wildfire. Everyone in town spoke of the young CEO's relationship with a young secretary. Rumors also spread: "She must be pregnant with his child! Why else would a rich man be dating a middle class girl?" "Kaiba must have blackmailed her to date him. That girl is too sweet to date a guy like that."

It was 6:30 p.m. Bakura was sitting at a local fast-food restaurant peeved at the gossip that surrounded him. It had been 2 days since he broke into that girl's house. Now she was dating that rich bastard, Kaiba.

Jealousy burned and spread like poison in his body. He felt sick. '_Why do I even __care_?' Bakura thought, rolling his eyes at his foolishness. He took a sip of his drink and concentrated on eating.

"I heard Kaiba was taking her on a date tonight," a girl with red hair said. She and a friend were sitting at the table behind Bakura.

"Really? I wonder where they'll go. She's lucky, dating someone like him," the girl's blond friend said.

"Are you sure? I hear Kaiba's a jerk," the red head said. Bakura snickered.

"Well look at how he treats his brother. He's protective and loving…I think he'll treat her well." Bakura scowled.

Losing his appetite, Bakura got up from his seat, left his food, and tried to get away from all the gossip. He walked down the street, looking down at his feet. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. _'Why the hell do I feel like this?_'

Turning a corner, Bakura crashed with something soft and fell to the ground. He managed not to get hurt.

"Oh no!" a female voice gasped. He was about to curse the woman out, but he was stunned to see who it was. The girl frantically gathered the papers she had dropped, not noticing him. He almost didn't recognize her. She had her hair up, showing the world her gorgeous face and beautiful neck. The same neck he attempted to strangle 2 days ago.

"Sorry about that!" she said loudly, still not looking at him. She peered at her watch. '_I'm late! I'm going to be late!_' If there was something she hated, it was being late for something.

Bakura watched her organize the ruffled papers, suppressing the urge to ask if she needed help. Finally finished, Kisara got up and brushed herself off. Her eyes came up to apologize again to the person he knocked over.

"I'm…" she started. She didn't continue after her eyes met with familiar, taunting brown eyes. Recognition quickly seeped in.

There was a thick tension between the two pale bodies, along with a long silence. They stared at each other. Kisara was in shock, and Bakura was being stubborn.

Kisara stepped around him and broke into a jog. She was late. Bakura watched her go.

* * *

After closing the front door, Kisara already started to undress, running into the shower. After a few minutes, she grabbed her towel and dried herself. She wrapped her hair in the towel and maneuvered naked into her bedroom. Opening her closet, she searched for appropriate clothes. '_Work clothes, work clothes, pajamas, work clothes…_'

Finally, she found a tight fitting strapless black dress that cut off right before her knees. She had worn it once to a wedding reception. She put on a strapless bra and underwear and quickly slipped the dress on.

Looking at the clock above her bed, she calculated how much time he had left. '30 minutes,' she engraved the number into her head. She searched for matching shoes. She had matched the dress with black heels during the reception. '_Where are they_?' She scavenged her closet. She couldn't find them.

Working with what she had, Kisara put on some black heeled boots that went a little over mid-calf. Looking at herself in her new full length mirror (provided by Seto), she felt good. She thought the boots were a bit much, but it was the best she could do.

Under closer inspection, she found that she looked rather colorless in the face. She frowned, knowing she didn't own any make up. She bit her lips and slapped her cheeks a bit to put a little flush on her face.

Bakura stood outside her bedroom window, watching her from a safe distance. He had been watching her since she came in the bedroom naked from the shower. His chest ached. He growled and gritted his teeth. He wanted to kill her…but at the same time he wanted to kiss her, hold her.

Fighting his urges, Bakura sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned against the well. He tried to clear his head. He crossed his arms.

In the bathroom, Kisara put on a sapphire pendant suspended by a golden necklace around her neck. It made her eyes pop out more that they already did. She put her long hair up after drying it with a hair dryer. A few stands fell over her forehead. She smiled, satisfied.

Walking into her room, she looked at herself in the full length mirror one again. She turned her body towards the window, looking at herself side ways. She looked lean in this dress. She sighed, relieved that she finished before Seto arrived.

Bakura stopped breathing, his brown eyes widening. The dress was a perfect fit on her body. Her hair flowed, even when it was tired up. The sapphire necklace was lovely, playing along her neck. She was perfect. He watched as she grabbed her stuffed purse and ran out of the bed room.

He heard her open the front door. Looking to his right, he saw Seto's car parked on her driveway. Bakura scowled.

* * *

Around midnight, the black, expensive car returned. Seto got out first and walked to the opposite side of the car. He opened the door and helped Kisara out.

He walked her to the door. He faced her. She looked back at him, smiling. Leaning down, his lips pressed against hers. She put he arms around his neck, kissing back.

Once their lips sepreated, Kisara kept her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's glazed eyes, foreheads touching. Seto's arms surrounded her, squeezing tightly.

Slowly, they let each other go. She opened the door, watching Seto drive away. Closing the door behind her, she sighed. Seto had brought her to an amusement park reserved just for them. It was _very_ enjoyable. They rode roller coasters, played games… Afterwards he took her to a fancy restaurant. Smiling, she took off her boots, and walked over to her bedroom.

Once she got through the door frame, her nose and mouth were covered by strong pale hands. Kisara's screams were muffled. She felt a hand holding her wrists behind her. She was forced to the bed, face down. Turning, she looked at familiar white hair, brown eyes and pale skin.

She was about to freeze the infiltrator with her freed hands when something soft, wet and warm crushed her lips. Her eyes widening, her heart beating faster, she tried pushing the determined body off of her. A tongue made its way in her mouth, exploring.

Euphoria drugged Kisara's mind. Unable to think, her tongue slipped into Bakura's mouth. His body crushing hers, she embraced him, squeezing tighter and tighter. He pulled away, and they both were gasping for air. His tongue made its way to her neck, tracing the gold necklace. Weakly, she slapped his arm as a form of resistance. It didn't faze him.

Her heart racing, she felt his tongue at her collarbone. She moaned, gripping at his shirt.

"S-stop. Stop it!" she demanded, fighting the high she was feeling and fighting the man who tempted her. She forced her legs together even though her body screamed against it. She felt cool hands reach under her dress. Fingers played up her thighs. Closing her eyes, she forced her legs closer together.

The fingers lifted the dress up, revealing her stomach. His lips found their way to her midriff and slowly waltzed upwards until they were right under her chest, where the dress got in the way. Kisara shivered.

Pulling the dress off her body, Bakura then unlatched her bra. His mouth came over her breast, his tongue exploring new found territory.

"Mmmmmhhh…" Kisara moaned. Her back arched, and she threw her head back. She pulled down on his head, crushing him against her chest. Bakura switched to the other breast. She pulled on his hair. His tongue traced upwards to her chest, her neck, the tip of her chin, then went into her mouth again.

Kisara dug her fingernails into his back. In response, Bakura kissed her more aggressively. He felt something wet on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he found her cystal ones, clouded with tears. He stopped his probing hands, his mouth and his tongue. She looked away from him.

Bakura sighed. Abruptly, he got off of her. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. It must have been one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. Kisara turned to her side, assuming fetal position. She sniffled. Bakura placed a light finger on her cheek, wiping away a tear.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too explicit for you! ^^ Please review.

By the way, I'd like to thank giacbk for all the support!


	6. It

Just to warn you, when I started writing this fanfic, I had the full intention to make it BakuraxKisara. ^^' -runs away- Don't hate me!

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO, just plot.

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 6 - It**

Bakura started for the door, when he felt arms grip around his chest. Confused, he turned around to see the nearly naked Kisara. She was still crying. Her grip grew tighter. She felt so warm against his body. Bakura fought the temptation to take her.

"Make up your mind, woman. Do you want me here or don't you?" Bakura said harshly, wrapping his arms around her soft body. As a response, Kisara cried more violently. '_I don't even know anymore! You're the confusing one!_' she thought, '…_It's not that I want you here! It's just…I want someone here_!' She wanted to speak her mind, but the tears choked her.

She felt her body be swept up by Bakura's strong arms. She was gently placed on her bed, sheets falling over her, covering her. She didn't know if it was for her or for him. Bakura laid next to her, over the sheets. He wasn't sure what else to do. '_Ever since I met her, I've done nothing but be indecisive,_' He thought.

Kisara's arms made it around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Bakura stiffened, feeling the tears seep through his shirt. He wasn't one to be _supportive_. Slowly, he placed his arms around her back. That was what seemed to be appropriate at the time.

'_You can leave after I fall asleep. You can leave when I fall asleep_,' Kisara thought. Her mind trailed into darkness. Slowly, but surely, the pale girl's sobs decreased. Eventually they stopped all together.

"Mother," Kisara murmured. Bakura's eyebrows neared each other. '_Her mother? Does Kisara miss her_?' Bakura thought.

After another hour or so, Bakura confirmed that she was sleeping. Maneuvering out of her embrace, he walked out of her room, then her house. It was 3 a.m. No one would be awake to see him.

* * *

Kisara opened her eyes. Red, orange and yellow flames were surrounding her. She turned her head calmly to the right, meeting her mother's gaze. To shield her body from the flames and her mother's eyes, Kisara wrapped herself with her bed sheets. She sat up. Her mother did not seem pleased. Anxious, Kisara waited for her mother to speak.

"My sweet, I'm certainly not pleased to tell you there's a danger coming," Kisara's mother said. Her crimson eyes screamed fierceness.

"Danger?" Kisara repeated.

"Yes. An evil that has been after the Magical since ancient times."

"What…should I do?" Kisara asked, confused. Was she supposed to go and find it or hide? Her mother sighed. For a second, all the fierceness was gone from her eyes and was replaced with sadness.

"Since you are now the last of our kind, it's after _you_," her mother explained. Her voice was full of regret.

"Should I hide?"

"No. Kisara, listen to me very carefully," her mother replied, "It WILL find you. YOU must get stronger. Strong enough to kill it."

"But…how?!" Kisara asked, shocked. She had just started learning, and her dilemma with Seto and Bakura…

'_Bakura_…' She thought. She gripped the sheets around her. Looking down at her bed, Kisara tried to hide her frustrations.

"That _boy_ will help you," her mother's voice said in a lethargic manner. The words echoed in Kisara's mind. Looking up at her mother's face, which was now smirking, Kisara wondered what her mother knew.

"Who?" Kisara asked, almost in denial. Her mother laughed.

"Do you think me a fool? I know about him. He was there with you in your past life as well," her mother explained. Like an epiphany, Kisara instantly thought of Seto.

"You mean Seto?" Kisara asked. She was really getting confused. '_She __wasn't__ talking about Bakura_…' she thought, a bit disappointed.

"Yes, my sweet. He has always been with you," her mother answered. Kisara looked down again. Her mother saw disappointment in her daughter's eyes. "…But you've fallen in love with another, haven't you?"

Kisara looked up, tears streaming down her face. Her mind went hysterical at her mother's words. Her mind raced back to what happened last night. '_L-lo-love? Bakura? But…Seto. I-I…I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!!!_' "Tell me what to do, mother!" Kisara almost yelled. An apathetic expression found its way to her mother's face.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. It is your heart's decision."

"But…I…I can't," Kisara sniffled.

"NONSENSE!" Kisara's mother screamed furiously. Kisara stiffened. "STOP THIS SOBBING! YOU ARE STRONG, KISARA. YOU WILL OVERCOME ANYTHING IN YOUR PATH!"

Amazed, Kisara looked up at her mother. Her eyes were filled with an intent fire. Her body was poised in a ready-to-attack sort of way. Kisara envied her mother's confidence. "How do you know I will?" Kisara asked quietly, weakly. Part of her was afraid she would get screamed at again. She rubbed her wet eyes.

"I know because I'm you mother. Your ability is made of half your father's and half of mine. You are destined to exceed both of us, just as all children do," her mother retorted, "You will find the right one." Kisara silenced herself, trying to calm down and accept her mother's motivating words.

"When will it get here?" Kisara asked, shrugging off all her worries. All emotion was expelled from her face. She was too tired now to be effusive.

"I do not have the answer to that," her mother answered. "I am only here to tell you that **it** is on the move, ready to take your life. You must be ready to defend yourself."

"What **is** it?"

"The same creature that killed your father when you were a newborn," her mother spoke callously, "The same creature that killed me."

Understanding swept through Kisara's mind. Before her mother died, she had sent Kisara away. After a few days, Kisara got word that her mother passed away and left everything under Kisara's name. The police couldn't find out the source of Kisara's mother's death. And so it remained an enigma in Kisara's mind and the rest of the world.

"Can you tell me of its abilities?" Kisara asked.

"Unfotunately, no, I cannot. When it killed me, it placed a spell on my soul. It certainly made sure I couldn't tell anyone of it's looks or abilities…"

"I see," Kisara said.

"I have to leave you now, my sweet. Read the spellbook. Learn everything. Mind your wrists," her mother said, her feminine and wise voice reverberated in the fire-consumed room.

"My wrists?" Kisara asked. Her mother nodded.

"They could very well be your downfall. Even I didn't know about it. I learned after your father died…" Her mother touched her neck. She slowly disappeared along with the flames.

* * *

Kisara sat at her kitchen table, starting into space. She had put an oversized shirt and underwear on. She numbed her mind, not wanting to think for a while. Absentmindedly, she fed herself cereal. After she was done, she washed her dishes and put them away neatly. Sighing, she sat back down, slowly letting the anesthesia she injected in her thoughts fade away.

One thing was for sure- Kisara would kill the demon that killed her parents. But in order to do that, she would have to stop all the social aspects of her life in order to concentrate on mastering her powers. That included her job…and Seto. '_Oh, Seto_…' Kisara thought, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, Kisara convinced herself that Seto would not be a part of this. '_He will __not__ know about __it_'.

Her mind went over what her mother said: _That boy will help you_. Kisara shook her head. '_I will not put him in harm's way_,' she thought. Picking up a piece of paper and a pen from the counter, she sat down and began to write. When she was finished with her letter, she folded it up twice.

Kisara got up from her chair and walked lethargically towards the front door. It was almost as if her body didn't want to do what her mind said. Sighing, she forced herself out of her house.

* * *

Upon return, Kisara picked up her phone and sat down on the same chair she sat in previously. Dialing a number, she thought of a plan to convince her boss.

"Hello?" a husky voice answered.

"Boss! Hi! It's Kisara," Kisara said, trying to be as percuasive as she could.

"Ah yes, Kisara. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Uhmmm…is it okay if I take a vacation? I know it's a bit sudden, but I need the time off…" Kisara trailed, sounding innocent.

"Well, sure. I think it'll be fine. How long will you be out?" her boss asked, sounding very reluctant. She rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking three months."

"THREE MONTHS!?" her boss yelled. Kisara had to pull the phone a few inches away from her ear. Her boss coughed, composing himself. People were probably starting at him awkwardly. Kisara smiled.

"Aww, come on boss! I've worked there for years without a vacation!" Kisara added, trying to push her boss. He was almost over the edge. Her boss contemplated.

"I'm a great worker, boss! It's only three months. I'll be back, I'll be back. It's not like you'll loose your best employee forever, right?" Kisara pushed. She laughed a little at her last statement. And that did it. He was over the edge now.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you in three months," her boss said, a bit peeved.

"Thanks boss!" Kisara said, hanging up. She groaned, thinking of the work she'd have to catch up on after 3 months. Sure, they'd get a temporary replacement for her, but that person will fail at _her_ job.

Now that Seto and her job were out of her way, all that was left was Bakura. '_What should I do about...about…__**him**_?' Kisara asked herself. What _could_ she do? He broke into her house with ease twice. Even after Seto installed his 'safety measures'. She put her head on the table and groaned.

* * *

Ryou woke up. Looking frantically about, he was a bit scared. He could _feel_ again. He looked around his bedroom. He could _see_ again. The cars zooming past his window felt great to his ears. He could _hear_ again too. A joy bubbled within him, but was quickly shot down after it occurred to him that _Bakura wasn't in control_.

Completely hesitant, Ryou thought, '_Bakura-sama_?' There was no answer. Smiling, Ryou got up from his bed and got ready for the beautiful day ahead of him.

* * *

Kisara walked down the hall. She stopped in between her bedroom and the bathroom. Not looking at her bed, she closed the door. She didn't want to be reminded of last night…or of Seto. It would just distract her.

Continuing her straight path, she reached the end of the hall. The wall she faced began to disintegrate. The scene looked like an outdated videogame. The wall pixilated downwards until the wall was no more.

Kisara walked into the secret room. Cement walls, floor and ceiling made up the room's composition. The cement felt cool against Kisara's feet. There was no furniture, no windows. The room was soundproof too.

Breathing shallowly, Kisara stopped at the middle of the room. She turned to see the wall rebuild itself. She tried to familiarize herself with the room. '_Not that there's much to take in_…' she thought.

She decided that this was the safest place to practice her spells and get stronger. She felt her energy radiating out of her body. She smirked. Becoming stronger than any Magical before her was now her top priority.

* * *

Okaaay, finally getting the plot farther along. I hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Regret

Hello! I fixed the last chapter. I added to the beginning; just what had happened between Bakura and Kisara after the whole incident. It's not vital to the story, but I thought it was necessary to understand a bit of what was going on through Kisara's mind. Oh, and chapter updates might be slowing down. School is starting up soon and I have a wedding to go to and all this...

When you see ----- it will indicate an almost masochistic sentence that might bother a few people.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 7 – Regret**

_Two weeks later…_

Ryou walked to his first class. He'd been back in school for two weeks now. He was still a bit confused as to why Bakura let Ryou take back control of his body, but he didn't question it. Ryou was glad to have his senses all to himself again.

During lunch, he sat next to his usual group of friends. Tea was gossiping about a girl she worked with.

"Who?" asked Joey, a blond, brown eyed teen who was obnoxious yet funny at times.

"You remember her. That pale girl with the long white-blue hair," Tea described, taking a bit of her sandwich.

'_Could they be talking about_…' Ryou thought.

"Oh, yeah. The girl with Kaiba," Joey said, "What about her?"

Ryou heard Bakura growl. Ryou sighed. Well, at least he got to enjoy a few weeks of privacy.

"She's been gone," Tea said, swallowing. "She missed two weeks of work already. The boss says she's on a three month vacation, but he's still debating on whether he should just fire her or not."

Ryou chocked on his rice. He coughed loudly. Tristan slapped Ryou's back. Ryou coughed again, and swallowed. Grabbing his water bottle, he chugged down the liquid like he had been parched for the past few days.

"You okay?" Tristan asked.

"Y-yeah," Ryou answered, rubbing the wetness from his eyes. "Thank you."

"So she's missing…and?" Joey asked, not getting the point.

"Kaiba's probably very upset."

The entire table silenced. Uncertain, almost fearful smiles appeared on everyone's faces. Kaiba was…thorough when he was upset.

"But…" Ryou began. Everyone shifted their gaze towards him. Laughing uncomfortably, he continued, "If Kaiba's upset, why hasn't he caused any mayhem yet? I mean, Tea did say it's been two weeks." Bakura snarled, '_If he __**loves**__ her so much, why hasn't he __**done**__ anything about it!?'_

The people at the table looked at each other. They shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe she's at his house. He's probably supplied her with everything that she could possibly need. It's probably gotten to a point in which she feels she doesn't need to go to work anymore," Yugi suggested. His voice wasn't derogatory, or offended.

"Doubtful," Ryou said, getting up and throwing his lunch away. He left the cafeteria rather briskly. His friends stared after him, confused by his erratic behavior.

'_Where do you think she is?_' Ryou asked. He was no longer in control of his body again and frankly, he didn't mind as long as it was for that girl.

'_I don't know_,' Bakura answered — he was angry that he didn't know. A wave of panic stormed throughout his body. His brown eyes squinted, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat behind his oak wood desk, nothing in particular going through his mind. He looked out of the massive window that made up the 4th wall of the room. His little brother opened the door and closed it behind him. Walking up to Seto, he looked into his brother's sapphire eyes. They were empty.

"Seto," Mokuba started, "Will you play this new game with me? I got it today."

"No, Mokuba. I'm tired," Seto answered flatly.

"Seto! What's wrong with you?!" Mokuba yelled. Seto looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why haven't you been _normal_? It's been two _long_ weeks and I'm tired of it! I want my brother back!"

Seto stared at his younger brother in awe. Mokuba stared back at him, though the awe was replaced with hatred.

"Answer me," Mokuba said in a low tone. His eyes narrowed. His hands were balled up into fists. Seto sighed, getting up from his chair, walking around the table. Mokuba looked at his tall brother, confused. "Where are you going?"

"You wanted to play a new game with me, right?" Seto said, opening the door. He turned, seeing his little brother smile widely in relief. Mokuba ran and hugged his brother, nearly knocking the both of them over. They laughed.

_Two weeks earlier, at the Kaiba mansion_…

_The day after their date, Kaiba was intent on having another one. He was in his bedroom, dressing himself for another meeting-filled day. A black suit with a blue coat over it. The usual outfit._

_There was a knock on the door. Obviously it wasn't Mokuba._

"_What is it?" Kaiba asked coldly._

"_Sorry to disturb you, Master Seto, but a young woman dropped by and left you a letter. She said it was rather urgent," said the same elderly voice Seto spoke with over the phone just yesterday. Seto stared at the door. '_Did it come from Kisara_?' Seto wondered._

_The brunette walked over to his door and opened it. The elderly man stood in a dignified manner. He wore a black suit and tie. He was balding and had a grey mustache. He lifted up a silver tray, the letter centered on it. Seto took the letter, and nodded to the servant. Closing the door, Seto unfolded the piece of paper._

_It read:_

_**To my eversodearest Seto,**_

_**I thank you SO much for last night! I truly, truly had a marvelous time with you.**_

_**But…something's come up, and I won't be able to see you again for a while. I won't see **__**anyone**__** for a while…**_

_**Please don't worry about me...and do go looking for me. I'll be fine. Also, don't even think about going to my house. It'll be empty. Ha, ha, ha.**_

_**With a great deal of love,**_

_**Kisara**_

_Seto, after reading the letter, became depressed. It wasn't really depression. It was more like a phase of unfeeling, of numbness. He decided to respect Kisara's wishes. He didn't look for her or go by her house. Though he wasn't sure if he could NOT worry about her._

* * *

Kisara shot a sharp shard of ice at a soda can that stood all the way across the room. She panted, the blue glow from her hand disappeared. '_That was good'_. She had been practicing that spell all day, and she had only started to get the hand of it. She let herself fall to the floor, resting. Sweat dampened her neck and back.

For some reason, her mind raced, reminding her of all the feelings, movements and utter excitement she and Bakura made that night, two weeks ago. She could almost even feel his touch, his mouth on her. She closed her eyes as she bit her lips. '_Why did he do it? Why? I was fine with us being…enemies_,' Kisara screamed in her mind.

Kisara opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She had hoped the time to herself would help her answer the questions that were killing her. Questions like: Do you love Seto? Do you love Bakura? What do you want? Will you get strong enough before _it_ comes?

And she had answered all of the questions. But those answers were definitely not going to help her. She did have feelings for Seto. Even her mother said that they've been together forever. But she felt…right with Bakura. She wanted them both. And that was a problem.

As for the last question; she wanted to get stronger. Kisara was able to follow through with that, if anything. She had been practicing honing her skills by reading the spellbook and learning at an accelerated pace. The ice-based attacks were easy enough, but the healing spells were proving to be difficult.

Without any wounds, how could Kisara hope to practice any spells?

-----Deciding on wounding herself, she often made deep cuts on her arms and legs.-----

She did this in the bathroom, and of course she was fine. Her healing spells were very effective. She also learned, through all this, that her healing spells were extremely limited in that they used much of her energy.

She also proved her mother's theory about Kisara's wrists. According to the spell book, and her mother, if someone were to constrict her wrists – in any way – that hand wouldn't be able to cast. If both her wrists were caught, she'd be rather unlucky. When her mother first told her this, Kisara was skeptical, but then she held her left wrist with her right hand, and surely enough, her left hand couldn't cast any spells.

She looked through the spellbook if any other element was affected. She found that every element had its own specific weak spot. Fire didn't work when the throat was surrounded. That explained why her mother touched her neck that morning. Wind – the ankles. Earth – the waist. Healing, for some reason, did not have a weak spot. She wondered why this was but when she couldn't find the answer, she shrugged it off as de facto.

Kisara sighed. She was tired. Gradually, her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep on the cool cement floor.

* * *

Bakura broke into Kisara's house the same way he did the night he…they....

Her house was a mess. It didn't even remotely look like the same house he was in two weeks ago. The television was left turned on. Empty bottles of wine were broken on the floor. Food was on the floor too. _Everything_ was on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked aloud, rather disgusted at the mess. '_It would be an understatement to say "It looks like a storm came through here",_' he thought.

He maneuvered through the jungle of a floor and walked carefully down the hall. He angrily pushed the bedroom door open, revealing nothing. The bedroom didn't look any different from the last time he was there. His eyes narrowed. It looked _exactly_ the same since he was last time he was there. Almost like no one's slept on the bed for two weeks.

He turned and went into the bathroom. He almost gasped seeing a few, little puddles of red liquid in the sink and shower. Red foot prints marked the tile floor. '_What the hell..._?' he said to himself. He swallowed. There was no doubt that the red liquid was blood mixed with water. The smell was metallic. Bakura covered his nose.

The mirror was written on with red streaks. '_Also blood_,' Bakura assumed. He couldn't discern the writing.

"KISARA!" Bakura yelled hoping she would answer him; he rushed out of the bathroom. He couldn't take the smell of it. '_Don't lie to yourself. You can take the smell. You just can' take the possibility that it's Kisara's blood._'

* * *

Woot! What's gonna happen next?!


	8. Feel

Hello! I tried to rush this one as fast as I could before I'm stuck with all my summer homework and busy work. Enjoy!

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 8 – Feel**

Kisara, waking from her nap, got up from the now warm floor. Her arms felt like noodles. Her entire upper body was sore from the non-stop practice from yesterday. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know that there were bags under her eyes from exhaustion.

Still sluggish, she walked over to the disintegrating wall, not bothering to open her eyes. The wall seemed to dissolve slower than usual. Kisara mumbled under her breath and dragged her feet into the hallway.

Her upper abdomen bumped into something sharp. She jerked her eyes open; chocolate eyes glared back at her. She looked downwards. The sharp object that had poked her was the golden necklace that hung around the man's neck. '_I've never noticed that before_…' Kisara thought. The ring was glowing, the dangling triangular prisms pointing towards her, as if it was a compass leading the man to her.

"Bakura?" Kisara said. It sounded like a question. She was still half asleep, and her brain refused to register what was happening as a critical situation.

Kisara looked back at his eyes. He was still glaring at her, angry. A sneer found its way to Bakura's face. Gaping, she couldn't find her voice to say anything – not that she had something to say.

Bakura grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her, rather aggressively, against the wall that supported the bedroom door. Kisara, snapping into reality, froze up. Her eyes were wide and surprised by Bakura's anger.

"And **where** exactly have _you_ been?" Bakura snarled. Fear leaking through every inch of her body, Kisara started to shake. Apprehension sunk into Bakura, and he released her.

Finally able to make something come out of her mouth, Kisara said, "That isn't any of your business." '_He doesn't need to know_,' she thought, '_He doesn't even care. He'll only be a hindrance to me_.' Her growing confidence was quickly diminished when something loud vibrated into her left ear. Fear consumed her once more. Bakura had punched the wall behind her.

"Bull," Bakura said, his eyes squinting at her. She looked back at him, her fearful crystal eyes melting his anger. He didn't show it. He left his hand where it was on the wall. '_Don't give in to the innocent stare_,' thought Bakura. '_Don't give in to the angry stare_,' thought Kisara.

"Well, it isn't," Kisara responded, moving towards her right side, where Bakura's arm wasn't in her way. She began her way into the bathroom when pale hands lightly held her hips. Her heart skipped beats, thinking of what Bakura was trying to do.

A tingly sensation came from her neck as Bakura set his head over her shoulder; his lips grazing her skin. Slowly, Bakura slid his hands around her waist, fully embracing Kisara. As a response, she placed her arms gently over his. She turned her head opposite of where his head laid, revealing her neck and shoulder to him.

"Why isn't it any of my business?" Bakura asked, his lips moving against her bare skin. It gave her a pleasure she could not deny.

"Because you don't know me. Why should you care?" Kisara responded, eyes opened only half way. Her voice sounded a bit bitter.

Bakura's pride got in the way of expressing his true feelings. '_Why __**do**__ I care? It's true – I __**don't**__ know her. There are better women out there. We're not even acquaintances…And Kaiba will definitely be a problem if our relationship continues…_' Bakura thought, overlooking the fact that his heartbeat quickened everything he saw or thought of her; overlooking the fact that she was utterly gorgeous.

Kisara stood there, feeling the warmth between their bodies. She waited for the answer and when it didn't come, she pulled away from Bakura's embrace. Feeling brokenhearted she said, "See? There's no need for you to know if you don't care and don't know me."

Bakura remained silence, contemplating.

"Just go. This is a waste of time," Kisara said quietly. Feeling a pressure near her hips, she walked towards the bathroom. She restrained herself from doing the 'I need to pee' dance.

"Whose blood is in there?" Bakura asked. Kisara stopped, not turning to look at him. '_I left blood in the bathroom? I thought I washed everything off_…' she thought. Bakura crossed his arms, a sneer taking its place on his face again. '_What will she answer?_' he asked himself, slightly amused.

"It's mine," Kisara answered flatly, now continuing her walk to the bathroom. In a fit of rage, Bakura lifted the oversized shirt off of Kisara's body and examined her. She looked at him gaping – trying to figure out what just happened. '_Did he seriously just undress me? __**That**__ quickly?!_' she thought in awe.

To Bakura's disbelief, there was no scratch, bruise, or scar on Kisara's pale body. He scrutinized her more closely, and she responded by covering herself with her arms. By this time, she was confused. '_What is he looking at? He's not planning a repeat of last time, is he_?' she thought worriedly.

"Where are your wounds?" Bakura asked, giving up. Kisara lost her voice again. '_Is he really __**that**__ concerned_?' Kisara thought, looking up at the brown eyes. They were expectant now, rather than angry. She sighed, relieved that the white haired man was no longer frustrated with her. '_And yet, I'll probably say things that will further provoke him_,' she thought, '_Should I answer his question? He already knows about my ice…_'

"I healed them," she answered, snatching her shirt back. She turned to her side, awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze. She put the shirt on. She turned her head towards him, trying to figure out what was going on through his mind.

'…_This is weird. Why hasn't he done anything? The last time he pulled my clothes off he…er…_' Kisara contemplated what she was thinking. '_Do I want him to do…that…again_?' Her eyes began to show fear again before she shook it off. '_I'm going crazy…_'

"How so?" Bakura asked, looking only at Kisara's crystal eyes. Something told her that his gaze was of genuine curiosity. She felt like someone punched her gut. '_Why do I feel like this? He's __so__ confusing!_' Kisara thought, trying to figure out if Bakura was after her body, her, or nothing at all, '_Maybe he's after the book again…no…he could have stolen that long ago…_'

"I have powers, remember?" Kisara said, walking into the bathroom. Before she could close the door, Bakura forced himself inside. "Hey!"

"Well, I didn't like your answer. I'd love for you to elaborate," Bakura said, crossing his arms and leaning over her. A smirk played with his lips. He was handsome in that dark and mysterious sort of way, and inevitably, Kisara was pulled into the enigma that was Bakura. Her awed crystal eyes looked up at his brown ones. He cocked an eyebrow, losing the smirk. '_What could she be thinking_?' he wondered.

Unconsciously, Kisara leaned forward, reaching up with her neck. Bakura's eyes widened, seeing where her lips would end up at. He backed away before she could reach his face, still crossing his arms. She looked confused when her lips didn't feel anything. She stared into space, and after a second, she snapped out of her trance and realized what she had just attempted.

Freaking out, Kisara's cheeks flooded with intrusive blood. Fed up with her confusion, she pushed Bakura out of the bathroom. Angrily, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Bakura laughed after being pushing into the hallway. '_Apparently, she gets a lot stronger when she's embarrassed_,' he thought amusedly.

In the bathroom, Kisara was finally able to use the toilet. She found the small puddles of blood Bakura had seen. '_He freaked out about a little blood? How did he even know it was blood? It doesn't even look like blood. It doesn't smell like blood in here either_,' Kisara thought as she cleaned the puddles...no, _spots _out. Taking a towel out of a cabinet, she wiped down her blood stained mirror.

Opening the door, Bakura walked in the bathroom causally. Kisara gawked at Bakura's smirking face.

"Now, now…you didn't think I couldn't break into a bathroom now, did you?" Bakura asked cockily.

Swallowing down a surfacing curse, Kisara said, "Shouldn't you knock before coming in?"

"Why don't you just tell me what's really going on?" Bakura asked changing the subject to a more important one. Kisara sighed and annoyed sigh.

"Nothing's going on with me," Kisara answered. She ran water from the faucet on the towel, cleaning it out. After it was bloodless, she wrung it out and hung it up to dry.

"Then why haven't you been to work? I hear your boss is thinking of firing you –" Bakura was cut off.

"That BASTARD!" Kisara yelled abruptly. Bakura looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. The outburst had surprised him. Kisara looked down, shocked at herself as well.

After a second, Bakura continued, "…why hasn't anyone seen you in two weeks? Why is your house a mess? Why does that wall disappear? And why are you hurting yourself?"

"I didn't have a choice," Kisara said softly. She hoped he didn't hear her, but of course, he did. Bakura scowled at her. He wore a look of disappointment and crossed his arms.

Slowly, he walked towards her. Once a foot away from her, he suggested, "Why not use me instead?" Realizing that he was basically offering himself as a human punching bag, she squirmed away from Bakura, briskly walking out of the bathroom. She could hear Bakura following behind her.

'_I would never use anyone to practice my healing. That would mean they would have to hurt themselves first. And what would happen if I couldn't heal them?_' Kisara thought, looking at her living room. Her house _was_ filthy. She bent over and started cleaning up the floor. Bakura stood at the hallway, leaning against the wall. Watching her, his brain hatched an idea.

From the corner of her eye, Kisara saw Bakura bend over as well and pick something up. For a second, she thought he was helping her to clean up.

"Ugh!" Bakura grunted, dropping the broken wine bottle to the floor, further shattering it. Kisara, turning to see what had happened, and saw blood gushing out of Bakura's arm. Rushing to him, Kisara's hands were ready to heal, glowing purple. Kneeling to his level, she grabbed his arm. She examined the injury. She was relieved that no glass made its way into the wound. Putting her hands over the red liquid, the cut slowly disappeared.

"That's better," Kisara said, gently releasing his arm. Bakura shifted his position, sitting with his legs crossed. He looked at her, a pleased expression on his face. She couldn't help but smile back. He hadn't seen him like this before.

"What?" she asked, giggling at the foreign look on Bakura's face. Spontaneously, his arm hooked around her shoulders and pulled her towards his chest.

"Uhnn…" A noise escaped her lips as she fumbled in her awkward position. Trying to get her body in a more comfortably posture, she instinctively pulled her legs in front of her and lifted them up. Now she was chest to chest with Bakura, sitting on his lap. Her hands gripped the fabric on his chest, and she closed her eyes.

'_Wait…what?_' Kisara asked herself as she forced her eyes open, '_What am I doing_?!' She felt Bakura's other arm come around her back, gently cradling her. She felt safe. She felt "right" again. Her breathing deepened.

"Stop being stubborn and let me help you," Bakura said, burying his face in her long silky hair. His tone was gentle, almost soothing. Kisara closed her eyes, memorizing how he held her and how it felt like. She took a few minutes before replying.

"…Okay."

* * *

It was kinda a slow moving chapter, I think. I hope you guys like it.

Oh, and I was thinking that this chapter would have been interesting if it was from Bakura's pov. Maybe I'll write it as an extra chapter at the end.


	9. Help

Hey guys. Finally getting the 9th chapter up. I thought I wasn't going to be able to update at all, but I couldn't stay away from writing at all!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 9 – Help**

A few hours later, Kisara's house looked normal again. Kisara laid on the big soda in front of the T.V. and tried to relax. She closed her eyes, sighing. Bakura stood next to the front door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

'_Let's just see how well she's trained herself_,' Bakura thought. Casually, he walked over to Kisara. When she didn't mind him, he grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Kisara's body jerked awake under his body. Surrounding her neck with his hand, he chocked her. It reminded him of the first time they met. Regret washed over the pale man as he made sure he would release her before anything _tragic_ would happen.

Kisara, struggling for air, shot sharp ice shards upwards at Bakura. He dodged them with ease as he released her. They both stood. Gasping for air while backing away from the brown-eyed man, Kisara yelled, "What was _that_ for?!" Her crystal eyes narrowed in strain.

"Your timing needs to improve. Drastically," Bakura said, crossing his arms as he examined the holes in the ceiling. His voice was didactic.

"Well, it's a bit difficult when you can't breathe, _sensei_*," Kisara said sarcastically.

"Someone could really kill you if it takes you that long to retaliate. And in turn, you won't be able to kill anything with an attitude like that," Bakura instructed as a matter-of-factly. Kisara sighed, her eyes shifting to the left. A worried expression formed on her face; her eyes widened a bit and her eyes brows were raised up. '_He's right…_' she thought.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what she was worried about. He waited. Snapping out of her gaze, Kisara looked at Bakura, biting her lip. She hadn't told him _why_ she wanted to learn to cast spells so much, _why_ she hasn't left the house for weeks. She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to tell him.

"That IS your goal, is it not?" Bakura asked. Kisara flinched.

"Well then, to the room, shall we?" Kisara said, laughing unsurely. She walked down the hall, and waited as the sealed room revealed itself. Bakura followed after her, walking casually with his arms crossed. He decided it wasn't necessary for her to answer him. It was already obvious.

Walking into the windowless cement room, Bakura saw more trash and puddles of liquid all around.

"The puddles are water, if you were wondering – just my conjured ice that melted," Kisara said, making sure Bakura wouldn't freak out and think it was blood again.

The Ancient Egyptian spellbook was lying contently at the center of the room, right next to where Kisara had fallen asleep. She bent over and picked it up. Bakura walked up next to her.

"You're not just trying to steal it, are you?" Kisara asked, scrutinizing the thief.

"I have no need for it anymore," Bakura answered.

"What did you need it for anyways?"

"It's a relic. I used to rob the tombs of Pharaohs. I wanted to steal it just to steal it."

"You mean it was all for pride," Kisara retorted. Bakura gave her a smug look. He took the book from her hands. Kisara winced and looked as if she was prepared to tackle him down if he made a run for it. Bakura laughed at her novice stance, opening the spellbook to the ice-related chapters.

Blushing and unsure how to respond, Kisara remained silent, mentally scolding herself in embarrassment. She forced her body to relax into a normal position. She watched Bakura flip through the pages of the brown, old spellbook, his eyes scanning and understanding every page feasibly.

His dark brown eyes looked up at Kisara as he closed the book shut. She stiffened under Bakura's intent stare. Then, a question popped in her head.

"What do you mean you robbed tombs?" her voice penetrating the silence, "And what's with your necklace?"

This caught Bakura off guard. His intent stare turned into a blank expression. He crossed his arms, smirking. Kisara cocked an eyebrow. If it was possible to cock an eyebrow elegantly, Kisara had done it.

"It looks as if a history lesson is required," Bakura answered, "Where to start…you see, I'm a five thousand year old spirit that resides within the Millennium Ring. Then again, you should already know that." Kisara flinched.

"What do you mean?"

"You helped Seto and the others condemn my soul to forever dwell within this ring," Bakura answered, holding up the golden ring that hung around his neck. Kisara inhaled and held the air in, refusing to release it. Her eyes widened. '…_Seto…and I? He knows about our past_…?' Kisara's mind raced.

After eyeing Kisara's almost tormented expression, Bakura continued on, "So now, I've taken over the body of another. It's the only way I'll have any freedom." Kisara's crystal eyes shot up at him. They narrowed, slowly, menacingly. Bakura smirked, thinking, '_She's too graceful to make that expression effective_'.

"He actually doesn't mind. Ryou has a very appeasing nature," Bakura defended himself. It wasn't as reassuring after he shot her a leer. Kisara scowled at him, disgusted by the fact he took over someone else's life. '_Does he steal everything_?!' Kisara asked herself.

"He doesn't mind as long as it's for you," Bakura added. Kisara's eyes widened, confusion sweeping over her face.

"He doesn't even know me…' she said quietly.

"He knows enough."

"I want to speak to him," she said. Bakura, caught off guard again, started at Kisara who seemed intent on her demands. Bakura composed himself. '_I suppose it's all right…Ryou?_'

'_Yes, Bakura-sama?_'

'…_you don't need to call me that_.' Ever since Ryou admitted that he didn't mind Bakura taking over his body, Bakura had changed his attitude towards Ryou. He had never had a hikari that was indifferent to losing control of what was rightfully theirs. Bakura respected Ryou for it.

'_But it sounds better than just Bakura or Bakura-kun or Bakura-san_.'

'_Will…will you speak with her_?' Bakura looked at Ryou within their shared mind.

'_Yes. I've wanted to meet her_…' Ryou answered. Bakura looked at his hikari worriedly, wondering if this was a mistake. When Bakura couldn't find a downside, he sighed, letting Ryou take control.

Kisara stared in awe as Bakura's features softened. She wasn't expecting a physical change. His hair was less defined, flattening a bit. His dark eyes got larger, an innocent look played on his face. Ryou looked feminine compared to his sculpted yami; Ryou's shoulders were less broad than Bakura's.

"Ryou…is it?" Kisara asked, unsure if this was just a trick Bakura was playing on her.

"Hai**," Ryou's soft voice answered. Kisara looked shock - it couldn't possible be a trick.

Getting to the point, Kisara asked, "_Are you really letting him use your body as long as it's for me_?" Her voice was low, worried. Ryou nodded, a weak smile tugged the corners of his lips. She stared up at him through her eyelashes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he…we…love you," Ryou retorted as his smile widened more. His features instantaneously changed; Bakura took over rather forcefully.

'_Why tell her that?!_' Bakura growled inwardly. Ryou winced at the loud voice.

'_Well…don't we_?' Ryou asked innocently.

'_I…I…to __**hell**__ with this. Your honesty is surely your tragic flaw_,' Bakura thought, not wanting to speak with his hikari any longer.

Bakura opened is eyes, prepared to totally deny what was said earlier, but his eyes found a non-blinking Kisara staring at him in confusion. He returned the expression. It looked like she was in a trance. '_Bakura…loves me?!_' Kisara yelled within the confines of her mind.

Bakura waved his hand in front of her eyes. Kisara turned her back to her white haired companion as she shook her head to snap herself out of her trance. Her face was burning, or rather, her cheeks were. Her mind raced, searching for her next move. What _could_ she do?

Understanding washed over Bakura. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Kisara's squirming body. Her torso grew frigid, and then loosened up, welcoming the embrace. Turning to face Bakura, Kisara wrapped her arms around his back too.

After a few moments of hesitation, Kisara looked up at Bakura through her eyelashes. She asked, "Do you…?" She didn't need to finish the question. She looked down at her feet, fearing the answer, fearing his eyes would give it away.

Silence.

Inhaling her sweet scent, Bakura savored her warmth. Realizing Kisara was shaking, Bakura knew she was anxiously awaiting his answer.

Closing his eyes, he embraced her tighter; the only words that came out of his mouth were "stop shaking".

Kisara, despite being gravely disappointed, looked at the brighter side in a logical sense. She knew Bakura would never say those words to her, and she was fine with that. She stopped shaking and released herself from the embrace. That notion killed the both of them. They didn't _dare_ to look at each other.

Bakura stood quietly, if not silently, angry at himself for allowing this to happen. He wasn't accustomed to this new effusive side of himself that recently decided to surface. It felt like someone was stabbing his chest with a dagger. '_She knows I can't bring myself to say it_…' Bakura thought, '_I don't even know if_…'

Kisara, looking down at the floor again, felt similar emotions. 'I shouldn't have asked for Ryou to speak with me. It has nothing to do with me if Bakura uses someone else's body…' She fought back the tears that viciously threatened to pour out.

Swallowing, Kisara took the book from Bakura's limp hand and forced a smile. He watched her pitiful attempt at the smile with overflowing regret.

"Shall we get started, sensei?" Kisara asked, trying to add some light to the situation. Bakura forced a smirk out and nodded.

* * *

* sensei = teacher

**hai = yes

I hoped you liked it. Please review! ^^


	10. Calling

Guess who's back in the story? ^^

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 10 – Calling  
**

_Two months later…_

Kisara wiped her damp forehead with the back of her hand. She was exhausted. Bakura really had pushed her the last few months. She had learned lots of new things: spells, attacks. Bakura made sure she mastered her new skills well. She also learned that the room could change shape according to her will.

She was currently attempting to freeze Bakura in his tracks…literally. Her goal was to freeze his legs to a point that he was left immobile as he ran around the expanded cement room. Apparently she was 'poor' when it came to moving targets. Bakura was quick on his feet, making it even more difficult for Kisara to ensnare him.

Bakura easily dodged all her attacks. Kisara pouted in disbelief.

"You've been running around for half an hour now! Aren't you tired?" Kisara called out. She didn't like yelling or talking loud, but Bakura wouldn't be able to hear her otherwise.

"You just want an excuse to stop working," Bakura yelled back. Kisara groaned, her glowing blue hand thrusting forwards, only to miss Bakura's leg yet again.

Growling, she exerted the last of her strength into her attack, creating quite a large mass of ice that engulfed Bakura's left leg…barely. He smirked at her in approval. Panting, Kisara released Bakura, smiling triumphantly back at him.

Kisara sat down and recalled the past two months. After the day Kisara 'met' Ryou, both she and Bakura made certain, under an unspoken, mutual truce, to never speak of it ever again and to not touch. The only physical contact they shared was when either one got hurt or needed assistance from Kisara's training.

Living with Bakura was extremely awkward for Kisara. There have been multiple times when Kisara would be would be doing something ordinary, like reading, and she'd catch Bakura leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring at her. It was like he was her body guard. A very paranoid body guard. He made it seem like something might attack at any minute…which was technically true, but she hadn't told him about _it_ yet.

Bakura was good for the most part. He didn't steal from her – not that he could. He basically stayed in the house with her 24/7. He also hadn't tried to kill her…yet. Unfortunately, Bakura's attitude remained the same. He was basically a jerk, making his snide comments now and again. Kisara learned to not take most of his comments to offense.

After a few nights, Kisara noticed that he didn't sleep…or at least she never saw him go to sleep. And if he did, he would have woken up before her everyday. Kisara would vote on the preceding theory. Bakura had forced her to begin sleeping in her bedroom despite her fondness for sleeping on the floor. Every night when Kisara would sleep, Bakura would always close the door for her. She had the feeling that he waited outside her door.

Bakura also made sure Kisara didn't have to hurt herself in order to practice her healing spells. He gladly let himself bleed so long as she didn't. There was always a hurt expression on Kisara's face whenever she watched him injure himself, but she didn't object knowing he'd only convince her otherwise.

Smiling as Bakura walked up to her, she got up and walked out of the room, willing the entrance to remain open in case Bakura would follow. She went into the kitchen and looked outside. It was a little cloudy. The clock read 8:14 a.m. Looking over what was left in her cupboards and refrigerator, Kisara founds eggs and some bread left. She heard Bakura pull out a chair and sit down. Pulling a pan out of a cabinet, she shot a glance at Bakura.

"Want some eggs and toast? That's all we have right now." He smirked at her, the usual response. She waited fro a verbal answer.

"Sure," he said.

Turning to the stove, Kisara placed the pan atop the flames and waited for it to warm up to a good temperature. After a minute or so, she cracked open an egg and released the contents into the pan. Throwing the shell in the trash, she thought about how weird it was that she had been cooking for a man who once tried to rob and kill her.

She watched as the gooey, almost clear part of the egg turn white as it sizzled in the pan. '_If someone would se us right now, they'd think we were newly-weds_,' Kisara thought. Part of her was appalled by the thought, but another part craved it. She sighed.

Then, the phone rang. Kisara turned, staring in disbelief at the phone. She made sure Seto and her boss knew she wasn't home. There was no one else who knew her phone number. She walked over to the ringing device and read the caller ID.

It was Seto.

Panicking, Kisara closed all the curtains, hoping no one has seen her and Bakura together, and told Seto. Bakura watched her with a raised eyebrow. Kisara continued to watch the phone. Tension built up in her body.

"Who is it?" Bakura asked. When he received no answer, he irritatedly got up and walked over to the frightened looking girl. His gaze shifted to the caller ID.

Smirking, Bakura asked, "Are you going to answer it?"

* * *

Seto hung up the phone before it got to voicemail. He didn't like to leave messages. Sighing, he leaned back on his leather chair. '_It's been two months and two weeks. Where is she?_' Seto asked himself. He attempted to call Kisara just to challenge the small chance that she was back home and would pick up. He couldn't help but worry, yet he knew Kisara was fine. His instincts and connection with her assured him that.

Seto had been good when it came to his little brother's needs. He made sure Mokuba wasn't feeling ignored or unappreciated, but when his little brother wasn't around, Seto assumed his daydream-like attitude. Seto never slacked on his job. That was what he always had control over. His emotions never got in the way of his work.

There was a knock on the door. Snapping out of his zoning out routine, Kaiba turned on his chair to face his desk. After composing himself to a businesslike guise, he said, "Enter."

Nothing.

The door didn't open and there was no reply. Seto's brow twitched in annoyance. After a minute, the doorknob turned. Prepared to subtly insult the person with his complex vocabulary, Seto was shocked to see a familiar woman whom of which was wearing familiar off-white garbs. She had long black hair and wore gold trinkets. One particularly caught Kaiba's eye. Surrounding the woman's bronze neck was a thick golden necklace, the eye of Ra centered between her collarbones. '_The Millennium Necklace_…' Seto thought as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ishizu, what do you think you're doing here? How did you get past security?" his cold voice echoed authority. He watched at she closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk.

Seto scrutinized her, noticing a faint pained expression on her face.

"Kaiba, who is Kisara to you?" her warm voice asked.

"What does it matter?" Kaiba retorted, "What are you after?"

"…Kaiba, I know you don't believe in anything supernatural, but my Millennium necklace revealed to me a vision concerning that girl."

"What about her?" Seto said, placing his elbows on the table and leaning against his palm.

"She…" Ishizu stared, "…might die."

Seto stared at the bronze-skinned woman, shock and disbelief in his eyes. In a fit of anger, yet respecting Ishizu's womanhood, Kaiba stood and, rather firmly, grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked at him with fear, her arms instinctively rising in front of her chest.

"Tell me. Where is she?!" Kaiba shouted. Ishizu shook under his intensely angered stare. After inhaling deeply, she calmed herself, her arms lowering back to her sides.

Swallowing, she responded, "I do not know where she is, but I can tell you that the darkness that will kill her will arrive soon, in search of her. I suggest you find her before it does."

Maneuvering out of his hold on her, Ishizu walked over to the door. Stopping before her hand reached for the knob, she looked back at Kaiba. A worried expression tainted her beautiful face.

"Be careful; I sense as though your heart will break soon," she said, her voice warm, "Good luck, Kaiba." Seto's body was stiffened with fear. He watched with wide eyes as Ishizu closed the door.

And she was gone.

Kaiba stood in his office, considering what he should do next.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you liked it.


	11. Surface

Hello! We're finally getting somewhere with this chapter! ^^

I hope you like it!

***I added a few more details to the end of this chapter***

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 11 – Surface**

Kisara huffed, exhaling a long kept breath. The phone stopped ringing and she was relieved that Seto hung up before the answering machine started. She heard Bakura snicker next to her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he stopped, turning around to face the frying pan. There was no doubt in her mind that he was smirking. '_Frying…pan?_' Kisara's mind ran.

"The EGGS!" Kisara exclaimed, running to the stove and shutting off the heat – barely saving the eggs. She sighed, relieved. She heard the door unlock. Turning to see who was trying to get in, she instead saw who was trying to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, he usual voice when she was genuinely curious.

"I'll go buy some food," Bakura answered, not turning to look at her. "We've run out of edibles, correct?"

"Yes, but…_you're_ going to _purchase_ the food?" Kisara said in disbelief. "Do you have any money?"

She sighed when Bakura lifted his left hand, revealing a white wallet – her white wallet. "Just don't let anyone see you leave," she said. Bakura walked out of the house laughing menacingly. Kisara sighed again after the door closed.

Walking down the road, using his Millennium Ring to make himself invisible to everyone, Bakura allowed himself to feel again. He had numbed himself of most emotions for some time now in order to prevent any mishaps with Kisara. Spending time with her alone was enough for him; he didn't need to touch her. Anger, sadness and regret swam through his veins. He had seen Kisara's face when Kaiba called. She _wanted_ to answer the phone. A jealous sensation pierced Bakura's heart and gut. He cringed.

"She loves him. She has always loved him – ever since ancient times. I'm aware of this and yet I…I permitted myself…to fall for her,' Bakura brooded over his foolishness. He walked into a dark ally way. Turning to his left, he punched the burgundy brick wall. Shaking his head, he punched the wall again and again until his knuckles bled. He threw his head back, sighing. He closed his eyes only to open them again when he felt something aqueous fall on his cheek.

It began to rain. Allowing himself to be seen again, Bakura composed himself to be seen again, Bakura composed himself and walked to the nearest supermarket.

* * *

Kisara heard continuous little _thumps_ striking her roof and windows. Peeking outside the only window in the kitchen, she saw the grey sky and the rain pouring rather heavily. She bit her lip. '_Bakura didn't bring a jacket with him – let along an umbrella…I hope he comes home soon_,' Kisara thought worriedly. Her eyebrow twitched a little, reflecting on the word 'home'.

"Silly me," Kisara shook her head, "What am I saying? He doesn't live here; this can't be his _home_." She turned to continue preparing breakfast. '_But…it certainly feels like he does'_. She put all the eggs on one plate and set it at the middle of the table. She got out the loaf of bread from the cabinet and opened the packaging. Taking out two slices, she placed them in the toaster and waited.

'_I wonder what Seto wanted. I hope he's doing all right_,' Kisara thought. She felt her heart skip when she envisioned Seto next to her. '_I hope he understands that I can't see or speak with him until its safe. Until I get rid of the demon that's coming for me_.' The toaster made a popping sound and forced the toast to rise up, making it easy on Kisara to take them out. She pulled a new plate out of the cupboard and placed the warm slices of bread on it. She put more slices in the toaster.

She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the table. She giggled to herself. '_Bakura's mannerisms are wearing on me_,' she paused, the smile disappearing from her face, '_Bakura…you know Seto will always have my heart…right_?' She imagined Bakura's answer: _yes_. '_Then why are you stealing it from him? Are you just trying to prove to yourself you can steal anything? Am I just another prize to satisfy your pride_?' Kisara asked. Her imaginary conversation was short lived when she hear a knock on her door. She smiled to herself, expecting to see Bakura carrying bags of groceries. Opening the door, her smile faded, an expression of fear forcing its way on her face. She swallowed.

Bakura walked onto Kisara's porch with bags of groceries hanging around his wrists. He became invisible again prior to when he turned the corner at the end of the street. Breaking into the house – not wanting to knock or ring the bell – he walked into a very cold kitchen. There were blocks of ice everywhere. Icicles hung from the ceiling. The ground was wet.

A shrill scream reverberated through the air. Dropping the bags, he ran into the bedroom, his eyes falling on a very angry Kisara and a tall man with intense sapphire eyes and brunette hair. The two figures did notice Bakura's entrance, given his invisibility.

"Why are you doing this, Seto?!" Kisara yelled, her eyes red from holding back tears. The man merely smirked at her, making Kisara even more confounded and thus angrier. '_But…that is certainly __**not**__ Kaiba_,' Bakura thought, sensing a black aura around the male's body.

"Seto" lunged forward, grabbing Kisara by the arms and flinging her to the bed. Bakura watched patiently, awaiting the perfect time to rush in. The man sprawled on top of her, snickering. Kisara covered her chest with her arms tightly, unable to do much of anything else. She had used up all her energy during their tussle in the kitchen. She had panicked and expended too much power with strong and ineffective attacks, draining her. She struggled against the body on top her, trying to shove him off.

His lips forced themselves on hers. Bakura crossed his arms, restraining himself; trying to calm himself. Turning her head to break the kiss, Kisara stole a gasp of air and yelled out, "Why are you doing this? Answer me, Seto!"

Sapphire eyes looked intently at her. She blushed. "You like this down you?" he cooed. Bakura was surprised – the creature even _sounded_ like Kaiba too. Kisara flinched at his answer and tone.

"No! I don't!" she yelled back in denial, grabbing her sheets as if to pull herself from under him. The man laughed, pulling her back where she started. '_Why?! Why did Seto try to kill me? And now he's trying to…I thought he…__**loved**__ me…_' she screamed mentally.

"Don't _lie_. I know you love the person who owns this body," he said. Kisara stared at his sapphire eyes with her widened eyes. The man laughed, before saying, "Or don't you?" Kisara felt a tear escape and run down her cheek. Bakura fought the urge to kill the man, knowing he'd give Kisara more information if she asked. And she did.

"What do you mean?" she whispered, unable to compose herself enough to speak normally, "Owns the body?" She felt her hair cling to her now sweaty forehead. The man laughed once again.

"You're a stupid one aren't you? Though, I do find it amusing that you ignored the face that I accused you of not loving your precious Seto. Does that mean you don't?" he said. Bakura restrained a gasp. '_What_?!' Bakura hissed in his mind. Kisara didn't feel insulted – too shocked to notice it. "Well anyways, I'm not your darling Seto. I think you should already know me".

Understanding hit Kisara as he said this. '_It's him. It's the bastard that killed my family_,' she thought, feeling numbness engulf her chest. Something told her to go on and try to use her powers.

"You!" she screamed. Her hands started to glow. Angrily, she shifted her body in a way she would be able to punch the imposter. Before her blow reached its destination, a hand cuffed her wrists, concealing her powers. She felt his other hand grip around her other wrist. She gasped, scared now that she had no options left. 'I'm going to die. I'm so sorry mother,' she thought. She closed her eyes, ready for the unknown, for death.

Then, Kisara felt a draft where there was once warmth. Opening her eyes, she found Bakura chocking the fake Seto against the wall.

***"Bakura!" she gasped, rushing over to her white – haired associate. Kisara felt extremely relieved that Bakura was there. She watched his grip on the other's neck tighten. There was a red color on his knuckles. Kisara's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out where the red came from. '_Blood? But…the intruder isn't bleeding. Did Bakura…injure himself…?_' she thought.

The imposter made a gagging noise; the borrowed appearance seemed to melt off, eventually uncovering black shadows. Bakura's hand went right through the smoke. He jerked his hand back, appalled. He cursed. Kisara snapped out of her thoughts and jumped behind him, clutching on his rain-soaked clothes.

The black smoke rose up, to the ceiling. Kisara heard Bakura growl. Both pale bodies stiffened, hearing a devilish laugh. They watched as the smoke made its way to the opposite side of the room, exiting through the cracks between the window and the wall.

"Good to know you haven't found the 'one' yet, Kisara," a deep and lethal voice said prior to laughing intimidating. The sentence lingered, even after the black smoke disappeared entirely.

The two white-haired people stared incredulously at the window.

Kisara was trying to discern what the demon meant as to "the one". '_The one? The one what?_' Kisara asked herself, her brows furrowing towards one another. Her heart beat against her chest faster and faster as she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She was still weak, and she realized that. She sniffled, quickly brushing away the wetness from her eyes. '_I have to get stronger. He could have killed me today_,' she contemplated, realizing exactly how close to death she really was.

Bakura contemplated what the intruder had said: _Though, I do find it amusing that you ignored the face that I accused you of not loving your precious Seto. Does that mean you don't? _Bakura blinked. '_That can't possibly be correct. She loves that rich bastard more than anything_,' Bakura analyzed, '…_but what if it __**was**__ true_?' He narrowed his eyes at the window. He shook off his emotions and forced himself to think about the situation at hand. Kisara was attacked, apparently by something – or something- she knew. That thing obviously knew more about her than she knew about it. And Kisara was too weak in the mind to handle the situation in an intelligent way. '_I should have known_,' Bakura thought, '_that she would make a mistake like this. But I didn't realize what kind of enemy she was planning to face_.'

"What **happened **here?!" a familiar voice demanded. Kisara and Bakura jerked their gazes towards the source of the silence-penetrating sound – towards the door. Kisara, gasping in fear, hid behind Bakura once again. To her disbelief, Bakura remained calm.

"Don't worry. That's the real Kaiba," Bakura's voice told her. His tone was flat, so flat it was almost spiteful. Kisara was taken aback. She peered at the tall CEO standing with his arms crossed at her doorway. Eyes widening, and forgetting Bakura's presence, she involuntarily ran to the brunette, arms squeezing tightly around his torso. Bakura stood stiffly where he was, his face emotionless as he watched Seto embrace Kisara back.

A few moments passed before Kisara came to her senses. She quickly released Kaiba and took a few steps backwards. She knew better than to look at Bakura, but she still couldn't stop herself. Once her crystal eyes met Bakura's brown one, she cringed. Out of all the time she spent with Bakura, Kisara learned that his calm stare and posture meant he was angry, irritated or thinking malicious thoughts. She turned her gaze back to Kaiba, who sneered at Bakura accusingly.

"N-nothing happened," Kisara stammered.

"You're horrible at lying," both males said. She shot a leer at Bakura. She expected that to come out of Seto, but if Bakura said it too, it would only allow Seto to confirm his accusation.

"See, what had happened was," Bakura began; both sets of blue-hued eyes shifted towards him, "a monstrous being of some kind appeared in the shape of _your_ body. Kisara thought it was you, and she was weak too weak to fight it – so I stepped in. You're welcome." Bakura walked towards the door, intent on leaving.

Kisara shuddered at his cold and bitter tone as she felt a piece of her heart break and sensed him pass by her. She looked away before Bakura's pale body left the room. Kisara fell to her knees when the inevitable sound of the door open then slam shut rang in her ears. She felt her heartbeat in her neck. Swallowing her breaking heart down from her throat, Kisara knew all too way that Seto was waiting for her to answer him herself. She wrapped her arms around her body in an embrace before looking into his eyes. ***  


* * *

Tee hee! I think this is the best chapter yet. I'm changing the rating to M+ for some explicit content I've already posted and for furture ones, hint hint.

Thanks for reading, please review! ^^


	12. Response

Ok! So before anything else, I added to the end part of the last chapter. It will be marked with ***

This chapter is basically a lemon. Just in case you want to skip all the rated M stuff, I marked the start and end with ----- so you can basically read around it. ^^

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 12 – Response**

"I told you not to come," Kisara managed to say.

"Ishizu came by my office, telling me you might _die_. Tell me what _else_ could I possibly do?" Kaiba answered angrily. Kisara jumped at his tone. Sighing, he walked over to her. Grabbing her by her arms, he feasibly pulled her up. She clutched onto him, her arms around his broad shoulders, not wanting to use her legs to stand. Seto dipped down a little and wrapped his right arm around the back of her knees and lifted her up. He carried her over to the bed and released her gently. He sat alongside her.

"What else did she tell you?" Kisara murmured, turning so her face was covered by the pillows.

"That my heart will break," Kaiba answered. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He closed his eyes, contemplating. '_Is it Bakura…who's going to take you away from me?_' he asked himself.

"That's funny," Kisara said, her voice muffled by the pillows, "Are you sure it's not _my_ heart that will break?" Seto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"How so?" he asked. He heard her sniffle and his heart wrenched in pain. He clenched his jaw, preparing for an answer. Kisara's crying grew louder before she could answer. Seto stiffened. He waited for his answer, unsure of what anything else he could do. After a few minutes, Kisara's crying died down to mere sniffs and she laughed. Seto eyed her questioningly.

"Both you AND Bakura aren't the supportive types, huh?" Kisara asked quietly. She was so weary of all the stress that she forgot she was speaking aloud. Sleep was beginning to pull her in. "I don't…want to love anymore. Not if I have to pick between Seto and Bakura."

Seto, if it was possible, stiffened even more. He tried to calm himself, which proved to be difficult when his heart skipped beats like it was.

"Seto…I've _always_ love you. Don't ask me…why my heart is faltering now…because I don't know myself. I'm just finding myself…enjoying Bakura's company. You know, I've been with him all this time. He's been taking care of me and I've been taking care of him." Kisara continued her subconscious talking. Seto wanted her to stop.

"But we didn't…do anything. Sure he's…seen me naked twice now, but we didn't _do_ anything." At this, Kaiba was relieved. He didn't know what he'd do if he found out that she had been taken by someone else; that someone else had the blessing of touching _her_ in that way.

"I hope you won't get mad at me, Seto," Kisara mumbled, "…but I've fallen in love with Bakura too." Kaiba looked down at her. A few moments passed before he did anything else. Seto looked at the clock near her window. It had been five minutes since she had said anything more.

"Kisara…" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to have wakened her from her sleep. She quickly turned around to face him. Her eyes wide with fear. Once it registered she calmed down. He scrutinized her. She didn't seem to remember anything she had said to him.

Seto stopped observing her behavior when he felt a cold hand cup his cheek. He found his own hand come up to his face and push hers against his cheek even more, as if to savor her touch.

"You haven't left yet?" she asked.

"It's only been a few minutes," he answered. He saw her eyes ever-so-slightly narrow. '_What is she thinking_?' he analyzed.

"Oh really? It feels as if I've slept a few hours," she said, a weak smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Kisara. Do you love me…or Bakura?" Seto finally asked, despite knowing she didn't want to answer that question, let alone _hear_ the question. He watched as Kisara's body grew frigid, her eyes filling up with frustration. The frustration wasn't directed at Seto, but at herself for not having an answer. Her lips pressed against each other, making her mouth look like a line.

"I don't know anymore, Seto," Kisara strained.

The attraction between Kisara and Seto was undeniable. They both felt allured by the other's physical being, sentiments and more. Their very _souls_ were forever linked with each other by the hands of fate. It was rather unfortunate that fate decided Kisara should have another option.

Kaiba stared intently at her lips. He wanted her. Kisara blushed. Leaning over, he pressed his own lips against hers and to his surprise – and hers – she kissed back. Kisara felt her face turn red. Seto ran his hand down her back. She felt goose bumps pop up on her arms and neck.

Kisara's other hand cupped his other cheek. Her mind raced and ultimately thought of Bakura. Her eyes widened and she let Seto's face go. She looked down, disappointed in herself, though she didn't really know what she was disappointed about. Seto saw her hesitation and understood that Bakura was pulling her back, but he still _wanted_ her.

Seto gently pushed Kisara down to lie on the bed. He maneuvered himself on top of her. Kisara didn't know what to do. She loved Seto, she really did, and yet part of her heat was breaking and yearning for the man she met two and a half months ago.

"You belong with me," Seto said quietly, but not gently. '_She was mine before she even knew who Bakura was. She __**will**__ be mine_,' he thought.

Kisara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest. She sighed. She knew she had to pick between her two suitors before letting anything happen between Seto and her. The moment she decided on her answer, she knew she'd lose the other one forever.

Breathing heavily, she said, "I know."

-----

Feeling Seto slip her shirt off of her, Kisara quietly wept, memories of the night with Bakura occupying her mind. Kisara looked up at her ceiling. '_I had to pick Seto. He's always going to be the one. I'm sorry. I'll miss you…Bakura. Thanks – for everything_,' she thought as she closed her eyes. Seto's touch made her heart race. Her nails dug into Seto's skin when his lips flirted with her neck.

After wiping away the wetness from her eyes, Kisara pushed Seto back and reached up with her neck. Seto's response was a strong kiss; a firm jaw crushing her against her pillows. Tongues explored new mouths, their bodies pressed against each other in an attempt to create more warmth between them. Kisara's hips pulled upwards against Seto's hips, asking him to take her. He understood, swiftly removing his clothes.

Seto slowly inserted himself into Kisara's body. She cried out a little, her embrace tightening around him. Her toes curled at the euphoria and her jaw clenched at the pain. She began to tremble. Seto paused and gave her a worried look. She smiled back at him in an assuring way.

He kissed her as their hips rocked repeatedly back and forth. Kisara gently caressed Seto's strong, broad back. He paused for a second, his mind releasing more endorphins into his body as a reaction to her touch. As his response, he went faster and deeper in Kisara. She gasped, bringing her arms down on the bed and gripping her sheets.

Seto's hands made their way down Kisara's back. Her chest arched upwards, teasing Seto and tempting him to act. He put his lips on her breast, his hand on the other. Kisara moaned, throwing her head back. Seto realized Kisara enjoyed his tongue on her chest and neck much more than in her mouth so he remained there.

Kisara, completely high as a result of her high endorphin levels, stroked Seto's hair. She felt blood rushing into her cheeks. Seto's mouth released her breat She looked down at him with a ;what are you going?!' look. Seto pulled her up by the arms, in a way that she sat on his lap with him still inside of her.

Kisara held her head up to kiss him, her hands resting on his neck and collarbones. He embraced her tightly as he kissed back. They were so close together that they could feel each other's hearts, which were beating at an accelerated pace.

Kisara began to oscillate her hips, using her knees as springs to pull herself up and down. It felt so good to have him in her at last. They were finally going to be one. _One_. She arched her neck back, mouth open. She hung on to Seto's shoulders with her hands.

Seto felt an equivalent high. After watching Kisara throw her head back – it turned him on – he wanted her even more. He aggressively pushed her back down on the bed. Almost insanely, Seto forced himself deeper in her, at a faster rate. Kisara, bewildered by Seto's hostile behavior, wasn't prepared for the pain he inflicted within her.

She grunted in anguish, trying to frantically back away. Seto, too immersed in euphoria to notice, held Kisara in place and continued. Kisara dug her nails deep into his back in protest. Then she felt something change. She stopped breathing and drove her hips harder against Seto.

A wonderful sensation filled her body as she released her liquids around Seto's erection. She moaned loudly, panting afterwards. Seto, feeling the warmth Kisara emitted, threw his head back. He placed his hands on her hips, pulling and pushing her. Soon enough, he discharged his out liquids into her. A heavenly feeling took over his body.

He rocked a few more times to finish up. He then let himself collapse on top of her. Kisara welcomed him with a moderately tight embrace. Both were tired and panting. Kisara pushed against his shoulders. Seto looked up at her. She leaned in and met his lips with hers. Seto smiled.

Slowly, he slipped out of her. She grunted, not liking having to adjust to him not being in her. They covered themselves with the bed sheets, cuddling with each other. Kisara pulled her hair behind her, and then sighed. With her left hand, she brushed Seto's hair from his forehead.

-----

He leaned towards her until their foreheads touched. Kisara looked at him through her eyelashes. Seto's eyes were screaming love, carefulness and dedication.

"Kisara," he breathed.

"Don't say it, Seto," Kisara interrupted, "I already know."

* * *

Yiiieee!!! What happened to Bakura!?!?!?!?! T.T


	13. Explanations

Hello! This chapter was too long, so I had to cut about a third of it and added it to the next chapter, which I will be uploading shortly. I ended up having to write something with Bakura in it because the next chapter would've been too short or moving too fast.

-sigh- Who knew writing could be so hard!!!

Disclaimer: Seek previous chapters.

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 13 – Explanations**

Seto Kaiba awoke to the smell of eggs and coffee. He sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes. Blinking, he realized Kisara wasn't in bed with him. He stood up and put his clothes on – which were neatly folded and placed atop the table near the window. It was still a bit cloudy outside.

_Clang!_

Rushing into the kitchen, Seto found Kisara bent over, picking up a pan that obviously fell to the floor.

"What happened?" he asked, calming himself. He had thought she was being attacked. Kisara's hands were shaking. Seto scrutinized her. She picked up the pan by its black handle.

"I'm so clumsy," Kisara answered, laughing uneasily. She tried hard to stop her hands from shaking. She stood up and turned to the sink, trying to hide her trembling from Seto. Once she got her hands to stop, her knees felt like buckling. She bit her lip in frustration.

Strong arms crisscrossed around her shoulders. She turned her head to the side enough for Seto to see the questioning look on her face. Looking into his intent eyes, Kisara felt warmth around her nose and cheeks. '_Eh?! Stop blushing_!!!' Kisara yelled at herself.

"What's wrong?" his penetrating voice asked. Kisara turned away and her eyes looked downwards. '_Bakura bought this food for me and him. It's feels wrong cooking it for you_,' she answered in her mind. A sickly feeling intruded into her stomach.

"Nothing. I'm just a little shaken up by how loud the noise was when the pan hit the floor," Kisara answered, washing said pan with water and soap. Seto kept his arms around her. After she finished, she said, "Lunch time! I hope you don't mind it being breakfast food. I didn't get to eat breakfast yet."

Kisara directed Seto to the table, making certain that he sat next to her rather than across from her – like Bakura did. The reunited couple remained quiet as they ate. Seto had questions for Kisara, but found it inappropriate to bring it up at the table while eating. Kisara was anxious, knowing when lunch was over, she would have to explain the past two and a half months to the brunette.

Her stomach churned in nervousness so much so that she didn't eat much of anything. She brought her empty, barely dirty plate to the sink and began to wash it. She did it slowly so that by the time Seto finished, she could begin to wash his. She heard him get up from the chair and walk over to her.

Seto watched as she washed the dishes, wanting to help where there clearly was no help needed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Kisara, who watched him from the corner of her eye, winced slightly. She composed herself as quickly as she could.

"Don't do that," Kisara murmured, not looking at Seto. She grabbed a towel and began to dry the dishes. Seto cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Don't cross your arms anymore," she answered her tone low. He analyzed her and slowly, his arms fell to his sides without asking for a reason.

When the dishes were all neatly put away, the leftovers sealed in the refrigerator, the couple sat snuggly on the soda. Kisara absentmindedly flipped through the channels on T.V.

"Oh! That reminds me. I never got to properly thank you for all the furniture," Kisara said. She jumped on Seto in a way they ended up lying on the soda. She smiled, embracing him. "Thank you!"

"I'd hate to see your _improper_ thank-you," Seto said, his voice semi-muffled by Kisara's hair. Kisara lifted her upper body up – letting go of Seto and pulling her hair back – and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked and attacked her with his lips.

Now their positions switched: Kisara on the bottom and Seto on the top. They released each others' lips and laughed. Seto supported himself up with his forearms. After a moment, Seto's face grew grim.

"Kisara. What have you been doing for the past two and a half months?" he asked. Kisara stared at him. A long moment passed by as Kisara deliberated whether Seto was ready for the answer or not.

"You know better than to deny magic now…right?" she asked pleadingly. If he answered '_no'_, she wouldn't be able to explain anything to him. She watched Seto's sapphire eyes hesitate as they looked down at her.

Finally, he said, "Just tell me."

"I was born a Magical. The Magical are descendants of ancient Egyptian magicians. The more recent generations decided to lay low in order to protect ourselves from society. There are different types of elements Magicals can use: ice, earth, fire, air and healing. I myself am empowered by ice and healing.

"My father was killed when I was a baby. My mother was killed a few years ago. I didn't know of my heritage until now. My mother had spoken to me through these random visions, advising me on what I should do.

"She told me that _it_ was coming for me," Kisara said spitefully. Her fingers curled up in her palm to form a fist.

"What is **it**?" asked Seto, confused.

"It is a demon whose name I do not know, a creature that has been after the Magical since ancient times. The same creature that could have killed me this morning. Now that there are no more Magicals left in the world, it's after me. I'm the last of my kind," Kisara answered. She paused in awe, realizing that so much ahs happened in such a short period of time.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before? I could help you," Seto asked. He watched Kisara's eyes soften. He shifted his position so that his entire body was on top of her and his head was snuggly fit in between her neck and shoulder. His eyes closed half way.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you helping. I didn't want to expose you to any danger. I don't know if...I could handle…" Kisara didn't finish her sentence. She turned her head towards the TV, opposite of Seto.

"That's a foolish reason," Seto said flatly. Kisara chuckled.

"I know," she said weakly. She was still looking away.

"So how do you propose to get rid of this _thing_," Seto asked, realizing Kisara had nothing else to say about the matter.

"I don't now. All I know is that I need to learn my spells and master them," Kisara answered, "My training is still incomplete, seeing as how the thing almost killed me." '_But now that Bakura is gone, I'm pretty much on my own again. I'm doubtful you can help me with my training, Seto, considering you've forgotten your past as a high priest_,' she thought.

"I see. Tell me what you've learned from this morning. We could devise a plan to kill this nuisance," Seto said. '_If there's a threat to Kisara's life, I'll get rid of it_.' His mind raced, thinking of numerous strategies to use. He sat up, getting off of Kisara. She followed his lead.

"Well…he knows my weak spots," Kisara responded, thinking back to her encounter with the creature.

"Which are?"

"My wrists," she retorted. She briefly explained how that was.

"…I don't understand. Your powers don't work when your wrists are confined?" Seto said. Kisara, thinking of a better way to explain to Seto, decided a visual would be most beneficial.

"This is normal," Kisara explained. She held her hand up, her fingertips pointing towards the wall. Seto watched in amazement as an enormous icicle formed under her palm and shot across the room and pierced the wall.

"This is what happens when my wrists are constricted," Kisara continued her demonstration. She used her left hand to cuff her right wrist and attempted to focus her energy. Surprisingly, an icicle formed again and shot towards the first one. Upon contact, the two icicles shattered. Kisara gasped in shock. Seto looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. She looked back at him, dumbstruck.

"…Hold my wrist," Kisara said, jerking her hand forwards. Seto hesitated, looking at Kisara's pale hand. Slowly, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Kisara focused her power and ice formed around her glowing hand. Her right eyebrow twitched in disbelief. Her expression was a mix of frustration and confusion. She pulled her hand back and looked at it, trying to decipher what was happening.

"It's not supposed to do that," she murmured to herself.

"Well, obviously, your weakness is now your advantage. If this is all new to you, it will be a surprise to your enemy as well," Seto said. Kisara looked at him with widened eyes, realizing he was right.

"You're right!" she exclaimed in joy. She embraced him. Looking up at his face, she smirked at him.

* * *

I hope you liked it. ^^

Please review.


	14. Dialouge

This chapter is still pretty short, even after adding the Bakura part. T.T Oh well...

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO.

**

* * *

Love is Death**

**Chapter 14 – Dialogue **

"Bakura will be SO amazed when I tell him –" Kisara said before realizing _what_ she said. She gasped before clamping her hands over her mouth. Seto watched as a terrified and tortured expression formed on her pale face. Seto's own face grew grim.

"Tell me all that's happened between you and Bakura," Seto softly demanded. He was almost reluctant, a bit mortified from what she had already unconsciously said last night. Yet, he still wanted to know the answer. Kisara looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can we not talk about that?" she asked, looking away. '_Why did I even say that_?!' she thought.

"I want you to tell me."

'_I want to know exactly what he's __done__ with you_,' Seto thought.

"You want to know something that will hurt you?" Kisara asked. She mentally stepped back, thinking, '_Will he even __**be**__ hurt by it_?' She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Seto looked back at her with a serious face. It made her stomach leap in nervousness.

"I want to know the truth between you and him, and all that's happened," Seto said in a serious tone. Kisara sighed, knowing she couldn't deny his request.

"The night we had our first official date, Bakura snuck into the house," Kisara began. She closed her eyes and brought the memories out from the deep confines of her mind. The memories were so real, Kisara had to numb herself of all emotions to assure no tears would form in her eyes, no regret engulf her heat, no pain pierce her chest, no change in her mind.

Seto himself was brought back to that wonderful night with Kisara. His mind was at ease, thinking of their date. She was beautiful in her black dress and boots. She was always beautiful. And she loved him. That was what was important. Kisara loved Seto, and he knew it.

Her voice became flat and unfaltering as she continued, "I walked into the bedroom and he grabbed me from behind and pushed me on the bed. He stripped me of my clothes, intent on taking me. But I began to cry and he stopped. He was going to leave, but I kept him there until I fell asleep. He left before I woke up." Seto grew frigid, her words pulling him away from content to unhappy. Jealousy struck his gut.

"Two weeks after that night, and after I isolated myself, he came back. Apparently he got worried about me; no one had seen me for weeks. He found out that I had been hurting myself just to practice my healing spells. That's when he got extremely exasperated. That's the only time I've ever seen him so frustrated. And so, he offered to be my guinea pig. He'd hurt himself, and I'd heal him to practice. He also offered to help me train. I accepted.

"Ever since then, he and I have been living here, together." Kisara opened her eyes. She looked at Seto, waiting for a reaction before letting her emotions run free again.

"You make him sound like a good person," Seto finally voiced.

"He is," Kisara paused, "to me, at least. But after this morning, I don't think he'll be back." Seto narrowed his eyes at her. Realizing she should not have said that, Kisara let herself feel again.

"Sorry!" she apologized, her face flushing red with embarrassment. Seto sighed. He lowered his head to kiss her.

"Jealousy is a new emotion for me," he said, "but you're worth it."

'_Why did I say that? Why does he keep popping up in my sentences_…' she asked herself, '_I miss him, is that it? I'm so used to him being here, it's like he's my world. But not anymore. Seto is my life now. No…he has always been my life._'

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the gray clouds were still present, hovering over the city like a predator over its prey. Bakura walked down a street, mindlessly kicking a can as he did. He felt disgusted at himself and he didn't know why. '_It isn't as though I need her. And she certainly doesn't need me,_' he thought. He glowered inwardly as his irritation grew.

'_Yami-sama_,' Ryou's voice called. Surprisingly, his tone was firm. He wormed his way thorough Bakura's mind in order to be heard, and frankly, Bakura didn't care at this point.

'_What is it, hikari_?' Bakura asked, annoyed.

'_Stop this childish behavior_,' Ryou demanded. Bakura mentally raised an eyebrow, curious about Ryou's new found attitude.

'_Stop what, exactly_?' Bakura asked.

'_Stop getting mad at Kisara for not loving you. You knew the consequences of falling in love with her. You __knew__ Kaiba would appear in her life again_,' Ryou scolded.

'_Silence. I'm not at all angry with her,' Bakura narrowed his eyes as he thought, '…I…I don't know why I'm so irritated. She isn't even_…' He shook his physical head.

'…_I think I understand. You're mad because you let yourself leave her without thinking of what could happen after you do so. You're sad because she didn't come after you_,' Ryou said quietly, carefully. Bakura gaped mentally for a slip second.

Bakura turned into an ally way containing multifarious crates and cardboard boxes. Taking a seat on the more stable, wooden crate, he put his elbows against his knees and his palms to his eyes with his fingers gripping his bangs and forehead.

Leaving their body, Bakura and Ryou both appeared in a pseudo-like area within their mind. Bakura examined Ryou's compassionate expression. A small smile tugged at the corners of Ryou's face. His eyes were filled with understanding. Bakura sneered, not liking that Ryou saw right through him when Bakura himself couldn't. Bakura crossed his arms and looked away. He obviously wasn't going to start the conversation.

"_Am I right, yami_?" Ryou asked softly. That was the first time Ryou didn't address Bakura with the –_sama_ suffix. Bakura's lip twitched, refusing to look at Ryou face to face.

"Yami, you said it yourself. She has always loved Kaiba. You can't win against her everlasting fate with him," Ryou said. He approached the discontented other, placing a light hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"So what do you want me to do about it?!" Bakura yelled, slapping Ryou's hand away. His dark brown eyes burned with scorn. He didn't understand what Ryou was getting at. He was just going to leave the town and forget about Kisara. They were both better off that way.

"All you can do is continue to love her," Ryou paused as Bakura let out a '_pfft'_ sound, "She still needs your help. That creature was strong, was it not? It could kill her at any time. Bakura grew quiet, looking at the ground sheepishly.

"You _do_ feel it right – the need to watch over her?" Ryou asked. Bakura winced.

"Then do it," Ryou said, taking the wince as a '_yes'_.

Bakura opened his eyes, looking through his fingers. A roll of thunder drummed into his ears shortly after a flash of lightning appeared in the sky. They sky began to drizzle, the pour heavily. And Bakura found himself in an ally way, getting drenched in rain yet again.

He smirked at the redundancy.

* * *

I liked this chapter, even though it was short. I hope you liked it too. ^^


	15. Bonds

Hey guys! School starts tomorrow for me, so I don't know how often I'll be able to publish the chapters. T.T I ask that you be patient with me, please. ^^

This chapter is a little on the short side, like the last two, but is still needed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own YGO

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 15 – Bonds**

Kisara sat at her table in the bedroom. Opening the spellbook, she looked at all the spells she hadn't touched upon. There were a good six pages, front and back, left from the ice chapter. The healing had much less spells, therefore less pages; there were only two pages left. Kisara sighed, feeling a bit overwhelmed. The had to nail these down to get strong enough to kill _it _and these spells weren't in the back of the chapter for no reason – they were the _hardest_ spells to learn.

Seto was in the living room, canceling all his appointments and using the excuse of needing a "vacation" just like Kisara did. Kisara's crystal eyes fell to the window. It was night time now and yet it was still raining. She sighed. Getting up from her seat, she closed the curtains.

Kisara walked into the kitchen, looking for a drink before going into the concealed cement room to begin her training regimen. She reached into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. She continued down the hallway, and stopped at the end, waiting for the disintegrating wall to disappear completely.

"So is that where you've locked yourself in all this time?" Seto's voice asked. She looked behind her to see the usual unemotional Seto. She smiled back at him.

"Yes," she answered, walking into the cool cement room. She opened the bottle and gulped down a mouthful of water. She heard Seto's footsteps follow her in. She turned to face him, curious to see his reaction. Seto's eyes wandered around the dirty, dusty cement room with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I'll renovate this room too," Seto stated, completely mortified with the room. '_This place is unfit for Kisara, or anyone for that matter_,' he thought, '_I take that back. A dirt bag would be well off here. Bakura should feel just welcome._' A smirk took form on his lips.

"No. You can't renovate this room," Kisara objected, "If you do all the furniture will just be destroyed." She threw up the unsealed water bottle. As the bottle began its decent to the ground, the water spilled out of it. Kisara held her glowing-blue hand out and the water solidified into ice. AS the newly formed crystalline structure struck the floor, it shattered into millions of tiny shards. She smiled, feeling rather accomplished.

Seto watched with a straight face as the ice shattered elegantly about. Although his expression was far from it, he was quite impressed with Kisara's gracefulness. The shattering ice, which bounced back up from the floor, hovered around Kisara, making her look extrinsic – in a good way.

Kisara turned to look at him, her hair moving just as fluidly as she did. Her eyes were soft and beautiful. He felt his heart race when her lips formed a smile. That was the smile that first caught his attention when he first met her. And ever since then, he found himself living for that smile.

"Seto…" Kisara started. Her voice wavered a bit. Snapping out of his daze, Seto blinked and realized that all the shards of ice had already fallen to the floor and Kisara was a few feet in front of him.

"What is it?" he responded mechanically.

"Do you…think you could help me train?" she asked rather nervously. His gaze remained reserved, making Kisara even more uncomfortable. 'I hate asking him for things…but…I need the help,' she thought.

Seto continued to stare at the thin woman. Though he wanted to help her, he didn't know how. He was more than an exceptional fighter, but the closest he's dabbled with magic was whenever Yugi was around. Deciding he wanted to see her fighting skill and style, Seto started towards Kisara. He swung a punch, and she backed up just enough to barely dodge it. For a second there was confusion on Kisara's face, but it was quickly dispelled when she realized what Seto was doing.

Kisara ran back to increased the distance between them. This would give her some time to collect and assess her options. Seto removed his long white coat and dropped it to the floor. He ran towards her, his long strides bringing him to Kisara quicker. He brought his leg up for a kick and Kisara blacked with her left forearm. Seto noted the wince she made at the pain resulting from the impact.

Kisara quickly grabbed a hold of Seto's leg with her unoccupied right hand, her left hand twisting to assure the ensnarement. She had the full intention to pull Seto until he dropped to the floor, but when he pulled back with even more force, Kisara found that it was her that was on the floor. Gasping and getting on her knees, she backed off a little before getting on her feet.

As she finally got upright, Seto's fist came flying towards her. She let out a squeak and ducked. She grabbed his left leg this time, and pulled it up. Using her right foot, she made Seto's only supporting leg fall back, resulting on them falling to the floor. As they fell, Kisara positioned herself in a way her right arm wrapped under his right arm and her left arm wrapped around his neck in a lock. (This is otherwise known as the half-nelson in wrestling) She pulled upwards to make him even more discomforted and unable to move.

Seto struggled a little, but eventually broke free. He backed away, assessing what his next move would be. Kisara was shocked he made it out. She stood up and prepared for the next attack. Seto ran towards her, ducking to avoid her punch. He grabbed a hold of her body and flung her to the floor. He crouched over her, his left hand over her neck and his right hand about to land a punch. Kisara, without thinking, froze Seto's hand over with ice and kicked him off of her. He landed on the floor rather roughly.

He stared at her with wide eyes. Realizing that she wasn't supposed to do that, Kisara gasped and jerked her body next to him. She laid her right hand over the block of ice that consumed Seto's arm. The ice began to melt and soon, Seto's arm was free. Seto seemed to calm down a little. Kisara looked at him with worried eyes.

"My apologies! I forgot that you don't dabble in magic," she asserted. Her eyebrows pulled upwards, anxious.

"It's fine. I was just worried that you wouldn't be able to _un_-freeze my arm," Seto retorted. Kisara relaxed her muscles, relieved he wasn't angry with her. She never wanted him to be angry with her.

He was taller than her even as they sat. Kisara's eyes made their way from his perfectly shaped torso to his face as if to confirm that he was a handsome man. Seto's sapphire eyes glanced down at her. She 'eeeped', lowering her gaze to the grey floor. '_He caught me staring_!!!' she squealed in the privacy of her mind. She felt blood run up to her cheeks.

Seto smirked, amused at Kisara's actions.

"Uhmmm…I should get back to training," Kisara stammered.

"You should never show your enemy your pain," Seto stated. She turned to look at him, not understanding what he was trying to say. "When I kicked you, you winced at the impact. Also, when you tried to pull my leg and fell, you gasped in shock. Those things show your enemy that you're weak. Don't do it."

Kisara continued to stare at him with her crystal eyes. She had a blank stare. She was assessing and learning Seto's words like a sponge absorbs liquids. Seto raised an eyebrow, thinking it was interesting that Kisara was the type to learn quickly and effectively.

"Ok," Kisara said after a moment. Seto then felt a strong force pulling him towards her. His eyes narrowed, wondering why and what the force was. Then an image came into his mind. The image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. His eyes widened a bit, realizing that the frail-looking, pale girl resembled his Blue Eyes. They were both elegant in movement and attack, powerful and had the same crystal blue eyes.

Kisara gave him a strange look before asking, "Is something the matter, Seto?"

"Kisara, do you know what my favorite card is?" Seto asked. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. Everyone knew what Seto Kaiba's favorite card was, but why was he asking her now?

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon," she answered slowly, like she was unsure of the answer. Seto nodded and pulled out his deck from his pocket. Looking through his cards, he pulled one of his three Blue Eyes White Dragons and placed the card in Kisara's hand.

Once the card made contact with her skin, Kisara felt an indescribable sensation within her chest. She gasped, not being able to move. Seto forced himself still; something told him not to interfere. Suddenly, a burst of light came from the card, temporarily blinding the two. When their eyes finished adjusting, they looked up to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon hovering above them in all it's magnificent glory.

"The Blue Eyes?!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock. They both had worried and shocked expressions on their faces. The dragon moved its massive head down as it floated in the air. It snarled.

Kisara jumped. Looking at Seto is terrified eyes, she pointed at the dragon. "Tell me you heard it speak!"

Seto examined her. She was serious…but he _didn't_ hear anything. Shaking his head, he said, "No."

"B-but…It just said my name!" Kisara objected, wanting to believe she wasn't going crazy.

* * *

Did you like it?


	16. Walls

A/N: Man, I haven't written anything in SO long. My vocabulary has deteriorated as well, so please excuse the uninteresting parts.

If you're still reading this, thanks for sticking around for so long, and sorry you had to wait. College is coming up and it's being rather...time consuming.

Well...enjoy!

Disclaimer: dont own YGO

* * *

**Love is Death**

**Chapter 16 – Walls**

Seto looked at the slim girl with an incredulous face. Kisara shifted her gaze back and forth from the dragon to Seto, unable to say anything. The dragon roared, its head tilting upwards.

Kisara fluidly and quickly approached Seto, and pushed him towards the magical wall. "Please leave," she said in a rushed tone, "the room. Please don't come in until I come for you." Before Kaiba could object, Kisara forcefully pushed him through the disintegrating wall, his last vision of her being enveloped in a bluish light that came from the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

His sapphire eyes now looked at a wall. For about one second, he fought between his urge to go back in and see what was going on and his urge to retreat from anything that absolutely HAD to make him believe in magic. He chose the latter, but decided he'd go in whether she liked it or not in ten minutes.

Kisara looked back at the enormous dragon that had called her name and told her to rid the room of Seto. It was now howling, a huge beam of light shining towards her. She was terrified, but she stood with a strong stance, wanting to face what might happen head on. Her vision was blurred a bit from the light, but she could still make out the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It wasn't roaring anymore. Instead, it was hovering as it did when it first appeared.

"Kisara," the dragon said again.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, crystal colored eyes scrutinizing the crystal colored dragon.

"How can I not? I am your partner. Of course you would not remember me from your past lives, but I will always remember you," it answered.

Kisara's headstrong stance and expression became a dubious one. She gawked at the dragon, trying to discern what it meant. And like a slap to the face, it hit her. '_Partner. The Blue Eyes White Dragon is my PARTNER' _Kisara thought_,' the same way the Fire Sorceress is my mother's'._

"Tell me more, please," Kisara said after a long pause.

The dragon lowered itself to the ground, its huge hind legs making a 'thump' sound. Its long neck reclined to level its head with Kisara's. Kisara hesitantly raised her right hand, not knowing whether it was appropriate to pet the dragon. Slowly, her fingertips made their way to the dragon's forehead.

And immediately, she felt attached to the dragon – not just physically, but spiritually. Her other hand cupped the dragon's face on the opposite side of her right hand and she smiled from ear to ear. She felt as though she had been reunited with an old friend.

And suddenly, icy blue flames surrounded the two. For an instance, she remembered the first time her mother approached her. She was surrounded by burning red flames then.

Kisara looked around, her right hand still lying on the dragon's head. Basically the place looked like a crystal lattice cave that was engulfed in blue flames. The air was misty and foggy.

"This is a place only you and I can enter. Our bodies remain intact in the physical world, so you must accustom yourself to moving and visualizing in addition to being here," the Blue Eyes explained.

"How is this even possible?" Kisara asked. The Blue Eyes began to explain how the pseudo space was only a room for part of her mind. How only half of her mind should enter this place and the other half remain with her body. How the benefits of this place included, but wasn't limited to, seclusion when wanting to be secluded, escape and absolute privacy when needing to speak with the Dragon.

"Every Magical has the power to come to their own special place. We call them Relters. When your mother was killed, she had part of her mind retreat to her Relter. Her body and part of her mind were destroyed, but the remaining piece of her mind remained, forever trapped in the Relter. But she has made use of it. She found a way to reach out to others while still in the Relter. She has found out to _invite_ them in," the Dragon continued.

Kisara couldn't help but just stare. Her mother's mind. The mother she had spoken to after death was REALLY her mother. No illusions, no prerecorded messages. Kisara was speechless. Then a question popped up in her head.

Her eyes narrowed and examined the crystal colored dragon closely as she asked, "Why is it that I don't remember anything from my past lives, but I've remembered Seto being a High Priest." She removed her hands from the Dragon.

"When people die, they decide what they will be in their next life. However, most people cannot decide on what they can REMEMBER. You on the other hand, had some control over what you remember. You died young – if you lived longer and mastered your ability, you would have been able to remember so much more – that is, if you wanted to." The Dragon explained in a string of snarls and grunts. Its head shifted every moment or so. Continuing his elaboration, the Dragon said, "…Your mother, however, cannot reincarnate."

Kisara's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Since part of her mind didn't die along with the rest, her soul cannot move onto her next life."

Kisara's eyebrows rose. Her face contorted into a worried expression. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She turned to look at the Blue Eyes White Dragon head on, "How do I kill **it**?"

"I cannot tell you. I can only feed you my energy, and consult with you," replied the Dragon.

Kisara sighed. She was slightly disappointed. Her mother could not tell her anything. Her partner could not tell her anything. She felt almost as though she was going to lose this fight.

* * *

Seto looked at his extremely expensive, diamond encrusted watch and grunted. He said ten minutes, and it had only been eight. He was getting agitated with not knowing what was going on between Kisara and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. '_It's quiet in the room…something HAD to have happened…_' he thought.

Brown eyes observed the tall CEO staring at the disintegrating wall. Holding his anger and jealousy back, Bakura said, "What are you doing? Did she kick you out already? And here I thought you loved her; messed up already, I see." Bakura almost threw up at the word 'love'.

Seto whipped his head to the side to see Bakura standing in his arrogant stance, folded arms and a smirk on his face. Seto's lip twitched upwards. "At least the feelings are mutual between us," Seto said, mockingly.

Bakura's smirk shifted to a scowl.

Before he could retort, a noise echoed into the hallway. Seto and Bakura looked towards the front door. It had been torn to shreds and stomped on.

Seto's eyes widened as he saw Bakura's body flung towards the bedroom door.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
